


The Raven and The Crow

by WitchHazelSage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Just talking about it really, Mentions of neglect, Some indirect homophobia, but nothing direct, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelSage/pseuds/WitchHazelSage
Summary: Hera Bloom was the last person Hecate Hardbroom thought she would see at the beginning of the new school year. Hera, her sister who had abandoned her as a child to go to America and be free from their parents. Now, she must be civil with the first person who had broken her trust. Though inside she feels devastated.Over the course of a year, she realizes their might be more to what happened than she thought. Will she be able to push aside her deep rooted resentment to find the truth? Will the truth help her discover her own truth and feelings that she had long buried for a certain witch who she had fled, in her fear of abandonment?Eventual Hicsqueak!





	1. Hera's Interview

The woman sitting in front of Ada reminded her a great deal of someone, someone she knew a well. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if it was right there in the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't place it.

The woman had dark brown hair that part slightly on the left and curled elegantly hitting her collar bone. Her eyes were a matching chocolate brown that hid briefly as she blinked with long eyelashes. Nervously, the woman bit her tan colored lip and shifted in her seat. Her long face offered a small smile as she looked at Ada, and placed her hands on her knee.

"You are Hera Bloom," Ada addressed, offering a warm smile. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," the woman replied with a thick American accent, and husky voice. "And thank you very much for seeing me."

Ada felt a comfort in the presence of her, a familiarity. There was something also unfamiliar, yet equally inviting. She glanced down at the resume in front of her. Reading over the vastly over qualified woman's break down of her life. 

"I know it is odd for me to recommend an Astrology program at your school," she began.

"Then why are you?" Ada asked almost sharply. The last person who had requested a job here had deceived them and tried to free her sister from her prison. Not to mention, this women's previous employment had nothing to do with being a witch at all. She might have been overqualified for last position, but was vast under qualified as a teacher, or a witch.

"Astrology programs are a staple at witching schools in America, they all have them. I know I don't have any teaching experience but when we were looking into jobs out here there wasn't any for an astronomer-"

"I'm sorry, we?" Ada asked, now confused. Hera lifted her hand, displaying a large diamond ring to the headmistress. 

"I'm married," she explained. Ada's brows raised.

"Oh, and your husband won't mind you gone for over half the year teaching?"

Hera winced at the comment, though not for the reasons Ada thought of. She cleared her voice, wording her next comment carefully.

"Sam and I have been married four years, but we've been together for almost 10, and have known each other for 20. Both of our jobs had a travel a lot. We only spent a few months together throughout the year anyway, unless one of us flew out to see the other. But Sam was offered a position here. We decided that if I could get this job, though it's not home, it's only a 15 minute ride. Not to mention the entire Summer together," she shrugged smally. "Sam doesn't want me to stop working, and neither do I."

Ada processed this for a moment. A few things had stirred questions in the comment. Mostly that it was carefully worded. It was as if Hera had rehearsed the answer, expecting it.

"And what does your husband do?"

Hera cringed briefly again, before sighing softly. "Astrophysicist. That's how we met, Sam worked for NASA. We sometimes had to work together. The job Sam took is a research group at a lab in town."

"You're married to a regular human, not a wizard?" Ada asked, now puzzled.

"Correct," Hera said, nodding slowly. 

Ada cleared her throat looking down at the resume once again. At least she now understood why she had never heard the last name Bloom before. "Why so much schooling?"

"Well, I graduated early, and got my masters in Astrology, with a minor in ancient language, at NYW. When I joined the navy when I was 20, I learned more about astronomy, with my knowledge of the stars already it came easy. And the VA offered a full scholarship for my doctorates in it for observational astronomy at NYU, then Yale. I loved the subject and wasn't going to pass of free education," she explained, smiling proudly.

"And that led to your job at US-NO?" Ada questioned.

Hera laughed softly, her shoulders curving in as she did and eye brightening. "U.S.N.O," she corrected, "United States Naval Observatory. Yes, it did. While based in DC, they sent me to Flagstaff or Kennedy station, sometimes Russia or other countries. This job offered stability for us, and it progressed Sams career. Which is why we decided this path. It was hard, but my time with the navy had reached its end. Unfortunately, there is no observatories out here. I thought, maybe I could give a hand at teaching."

"And it wasn't difficult, leaving friends and family behind?"

"Oh, incredibly. I mean, I don't have any family out there, not after..." She trailed off looking a sad. "Not after my aunt died. She was my legal guardian. My friends out there were my family. But they are in this area sometimes. Besides, we are all just to close to lose connection like that. I actually just found out I have some family out here I would like to reconnect with."

"Is that a large factor in your motive for wanting to stay here? Are they at this school?"

Hera bit her lip slightly. "I do not like to lie. So, what I am about to tell you I hope stays with you. I'd highly appreciate if you didn't tell anyone."

Ada adjust herself, perching her elbows on her desk and folded her hands together. "You are related to someone here."

"Yes. I have tried reconnecting before, but I do hope that me being in the area might me a bit harder to avoid." She laughed nervously. "I honestly did not know, when I sent in the initial inquiry."

"Might I ask who it is."

Hera looked down, thinking of her answer. "Your potions teacher, Hecate Hardbroom."

Ada felt dumbstruck. "Hecate does not have any relatives?" She questioned, making the girl frown slightly. Hecate had never mentioned at all any relatives in the years they had known each other, not to mention the woman in front of her was American. Looking at the women, it struck her. Hecate and Hera looked very much alike. It was why Ada felt the woman looked familiar. Longer faces with square jaws. Their eyes, while Heras darker, had the same shape. Hera was younger than Hecate, that much was clear, but only by a few years. "Are you," she struggled to believe it, yet knew it before she even asked. "Are you her sister?"

"I am," Hera replied sadly.

"I don't understand." Ada shook her head, not understanding why Hecate hadn't told her of a sister. But more so, what she couldn't understand. "If that is so, why was your aunt your guardian?"

"It is a very long story, Miss Cackle," Hera said softly. Ada could see a mournful look in her eyes, showing her this was a topic that was not easy for the younger witch. "And it is evident Hecate didn't want anyone to know she had a sister. I moved to America as a child, please do not ask the reason," Hera trailed off. "I have tried nearly a hundred times to contact her over the years, but she has never answered. While I would very much like this position, because I believe the stars are very important, especially in the craft; this is also my last attempt to try and get through to her. I don't want to trick her, and I do genuinely want this job. Whether she was here or not."

Ada smiled. "Thank you for your honesty."

"I am not the biggest fan of lying," Hera replied, surely. This made Ada smile a bit wider. "Please, don't tell Hecate. Or anyone. I don't want to scare her off or make her feel like you are choosing. I worry that is what it might come down to."

"If I give you this job won't it, in a sense, be deceit?"

Hera mouth opened slightly, the realization coming over Her. "I suppose in a way it will. I just... Even if she knows I am in the area, regardless of being here at the school or not, might..." She sighed, slightly aggravated. "I don't know."

 

"I do," Ada said, understanding. "Will you try to contact her, whether here or in town?"

Hera nodded, swallowing. "Yea," she answered, ruining a hand through her hair. "I can't be this close to her and not even try. She's my sister, and I have to."

Ada smiled softly. Her heart filling. If Agatha gave half the effort, things might have been different. It's also warmed her to know that Hera's sister, who was to her knowledge Hecate only living relative, wished to reconnect. That Hera cared enough about Hecate to give it a valiant effort.

"I promise not say a word. Though, I do think you should, if I give you the job. I will let you know of my decision in the coming week, after I check your references," Ada said, standing.

"Oh, yeah. Of course!" Hera said, standing up as well. "Until then, Miss Cackle," she gave with a proper American witches goodbye. Instead of placing her hand on her forehead, it looked as if she gave a soft salute. 

"Until then, Doctor Bloom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first two chapter today to try and give a bit more story. I will make the valiant attempt to post every few days so I can get it published quicker.
> 
> Also, if you came from Tumblr there is Cover Art for the fic. It also gives a visual of what Hera is supposed to look like. If you want to see check out Emmylyynnn on Tumblr. This story was inspired by scrolling through Tumblr and realizing that Raquel Cassidy and Paget Brewster (from Criminal Minds) resemble each other (enough to be sisters). It lead to me thinking about what it would be if Hecate had a sister who had left her as children, and exploring Pippa and her dynamic if that had been the case. This is also most one big character study of Hecate and how she would react in this situation. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it


	2. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate sees Hera for the first time in over 3 decades.

"You're optimism never fails to amaze me," Hecate said, with a weary smile to Ada as they took their place on the stage for their first year speech. This year doing it inside to avoid the rain.

"I can't seem to help it," Ada said softly.

"Where is this new teacher, Mrs. Bloom?" Hecate reluctantly asked. She looked over as the girls began forming in the room. "I am curious to see the woman who convinced you to open a whole new department."

While Hecate enjoyed Astrology, most schools here did not teach it but had it as an extra activity for the girls to learn if they wished. She was glad to see it made a proper academic course. After Miss Mould, she couldn't help but be skeptical. Especially given the only information she had been given on the woman was she was American, and had worked for the naval services as an astronomer. Hecate scoffed at the fact she didn't even have a witching job before this. Ada had confirmed to her that she had checked all of her employment, which was a little comfort. However, she was excited that they had finally we're opening a department she believed should have been opened years ago.

"Doctor Bloom should be here any moment. Ah, there she is!" Ada exclaimed softly, crossing over to the woman whose back was turned to Hecate, unable to see her face.

From this angle she could only see her back, and what she was wearing. Her hair was down and laid of her back. It was nearly the same color as Hecate's. The black blouse she wore was long sleeved, clinging tightly to her. She wore dark blue dress pants, that were so tight Hecate was surprised the fabric didn't burst. And she had black low heeled ankle boots. From the back, she did not look threatening in the slightest. In fact, she looked welcoming. The woman greeted Ada kindly, before turning to take her seat. Hecate's heart stopped and jaw clenched.

Brown eyes met hazel ones. This couldn't be. There was no possible way it was who she thought it was. It was just by chance this woman looked like her.

"Hera," the words slipped past Hecate's mouth barely. It was unlikely anyone even noticed she had said anything. 

Hera, who looked away and walked past Hecate without even acknowledging her. She smelt like sandalwood. Hecate closed her eyes, trying to shake the memory that swarmed her. The young girl lighting sandalwood incense during dark nights when their parents had been particularly harsh. She would sneak into Hecate's room, and they would sit on her bed and talk for hours. 

They called themselves The Raven and The Crow. Two akin, yet different. Hecate the Raven, and Hera the crow. Hecate remembered laughing at the girl until her sides hurt when she said Hera was the crow because she talked so much. Her laughter waking her parents, and the cruel punishment the two received. Until Hecate had met Pippa, her sister was all she had. She squeezed her eyes tighter, pain from her sisters betrayal crawling it's was back into focus. The nights of being alone in the cold house of her childhood all to real in her mind once again. How she had cold she had become to guard herself from being hurt so deeply ever again.

No, it was just a coincidence. Fate could not be so cruel. She opened her eyes, try to right herself. It took every bit of her not to turn her attention to the other woman.

Ada walked up to the podium. She gave her welcome speech, all the while Hecate's mind unable to focus much on what she was saying. It wasn't until towards the end she was able to focus her attention.

"You have all noticed by now the new face amongst the teachers," Ada said. "We are opening a new department this year. Astrology." The girls, burst into chatter, all which seemed to be excited. "Now, it is my pleasure to introduce to you your new mistresses, Doctor Hera Bloom. Come up and introduce yourself, dear."

Hecate swallowed harshly, clapping numbly with everyone else in the room. Her fear now confirmed. Hera was exactly who Hecate thought, it now seemed more improbable she wasn't. Their features were to similar to deny it. With the matching name, it would be foolish to not believe it. Her younger sister was now standing on the same stage as her. They would be teaching at the same school. Watching as Hera walked to the podium with a large smile on her face, Hecate scolded slightly. 

"Well met," Hera said, placing her fingers to head in a different manner than they were accustomed to. The girls awkwardly greeted her, noting the differences. Hera laughed softly. "As you can tell, I am American. I apologize for any cultural differences," she said sincerely. "However, I am very proud to be Cackles Academy first Astrology teacher. I am very thankful for Miss Cackle for allowing me to open this department here. I know quiet a few of you will wonder if all years are starting in the same level, and unfortunately yes. I am offering an accelerated class for five hours on Sunday, for those girls who wish to learn it faster or already have knowledge. This class will exempt you from the class daily. Everyone will attend normal classes this week. There will be a placement test this Saturday, if you wish to try the advanced class. Anyone who wishes to try, my sign the board in my classroom.

"I look forward to teaching all of you, and hope you will give me a chance. Astrology is complex and challenging, much like your other classes. But if you give the chance, I'll show you the beauty and the vastness of the universe we live in, as well as the cosmos's role in your daily life. Until then," she said, dismissing herself from the podium. As she moved over to her seat, she cast a glance to Hecate briefly. The girls could be heard chattering again. 

The rest of the speech quickly concluded, and before Hecate could fully process it the girls were being dismissed to their rooms to finish unpacking before classes begin tomorrow. The teachers were now collected talking to Hera, swarming her with questions. That is, all but Hecate, who remained in her seat.

"Please, excuse me. I have more unpacking to do, and have to finish the last bit of preparing my classroom," Hera said, pushing past them with a polite smile. Hecate refused to look in her direction, as she began walking down the aisle.

Once she made it past the door, Hecate couldn't help herself. Rage filling her. What gave her the right to intrude on her life in such a way! Swiftly standing, Hecate all but ran down the aisle.

"What are you doing here!?" Hecate demanded. Hera turned around, looking at her. Hera sighed.

"Teaching," she answered simply.

"Just by chance you chose this school to teach at?" Hecate continued, closing the distance until she was practically towering over Hera, as she was taller. 

Hera looked around at the groups of girls who had stopped walking to ease drop on them. Hera twisted her hand swiftly, sending the two witches traveling to a crème colored room. Hecate looked around, the room looking like it didn't belong at Cackles.

A bed with black and beige bedding sat in the middle of the large room. Above the bed was a large star chart, that was moving in real time. It was more detailed than she had ever seen one before. Beside it on the wall was a spell in Latin, undoubtedly what was keeping the star chart in motion. On the right wall there was large bookcases full of old and new books, filled to compactly but all put in neatly. The only break from the bookshelves on the wall was for the window, where a antique telescope sat, peering out the window. To her left was desk against the wall with the door, where everything was organized, even with the large amount of stacked books and folders. A notebook with hand drawn small star chart and what looked like complex math Hecate couldn't even try to understand. The last wall, which held the fireplace every teachers room had, had a circular table with a single white vase, that had a purple orchid in it. A variety of crystals around the orchid, keeping it from wilting. Around the fireplace held a frame display that carried many photos in it. 

Hera sat down at the table, looking up to Hecate to join her. She was clearly more relaxed. With hands fiddling, Hecate crossed over to her sister, standing now by the fireplace.

"Well met, sister," Hera offered proper American greeting.

"How very American of you," Hecate sneered, then greeted her properly out of nothing more than manners. "Well met, Hera."

"Nearly 39 years of living America will do that," Hera pointed out sarcastically. Hecate looked to the photos now, trying to hide her pain. The photos only upset her more.

Hecate scoffed at the collection of photos. Some were serious, her sister wearing a uniform at what appeared to be ceremonies. The rest were personal photographs. They featured the same group of people. Most of the photographs were group photos of various members of the group goofing off. Even the few that Hecate noted were likely in a professional place. While the mysterious blonde was in many, there was more of just her and Hera alone together. Some were of the two women smiling to the camera and arms wrapped around the others waist holding each other closely. Some were of them joking around. Some looked like photographs of them holiday. 

Hecate scanned over the photos quickly, anger filling her again. These photos represented a happy full life, as in most of the photos they were smiling or laughing. This life outside of witching, had brought her sister profound happiness. She was joyous in them, practically glowing. A trait that Hecate had noticed earlier. She seemed carefree, and lived without restraint. These were Hera's dear friends, her family and home. It upset Hecate to no extent. Casting Hecate out of her life had given her this happiness that Hecate had never known. What upset her more was how close she seemed to be with this group of people.

Then Hecate's eye caught two photos at the center. The first was Hera, no more than 20 years old, holding what Hecate could only assume was her first college diploma. Beside Hera was a woman with a black bob, and long olive green robe. She was gripping Hera's waist, and smiling at the young woman proudly. Their Aunt Mrytle. The one that Hera had left her and her family to live with, with no warning.

Beside that photo was one Hecate recognized. It was a photograph of a young Hecate and Hera. Hecate was no more than ten in the photo, aging Hera at 6 or 7. It was an old photograph, worn with time. But she could see them, standing next to one another with broad smiles and proud stances. Their first brooms in their hands. Hecate remembered the day so clearly. It was Hera's first flying lesson, and their aunt Myrtle had been visiting at the time and had insisted on taking the photo. Even after their parents said no, the three snuck the photo anyway. Hecate had been given the photo, and it had gone missing the same night her sister had.

Turning quickly, trying to compose herself. She looked to the younger woman, who was watching her intently. She crossed over, and sat in front of Hera. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her voice.

"You changed your last name," Hecate said, looking at the woman with a raised eyebrow. Hera replied with a sarcastic nod to her head.

"Yea," she said, as if Hecate was slow on the pick up. "Yea, people do tend to do that when they get married."

"You're m-married?" Hecate struggled to get out. She glanced back at the wall of photographs, trying to figure who it was to.

"Four years now," Hera elaborated. "I would have sent you an invitation, but, ya know, I had no clue where you were." Hera offer a small shrug, though the comment was sarcastic it was laced with sadness.

"You're the one who left," Hecate shot back. 

Hera laughed but there was pain behind it. She cast her gaze towards her bed, where the large white cat lay. "You got me there." 

Hecate huffed. Hera didn't get to be upset, not when this was all her doing. She clenched her jaw, and set her hands in her lap. Hera wouldn't even look at her.

"I don't want anyone knowing we are sisters," Hecate stated with as much of an even tone as she could muster. Hera looked back to her now, with sad eyes.

"If that's what you want," she got out watery. 

"It is."

Hera barely nodded, rubbing her lips together. "Okay."

Silence fell over them. She briefly wondered if she should leave. Goodness knows that was all she wanted to do. The question Hecate needed to ask repeated over again in her mind, and she knew she couldn't leave until she asked it.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that of all the schools to begin your teaching career, you just happened by mine?" She shot at the younger woman. 

"Believe it or not, it's the truth," Hera stated looking to her sister. "Was I hoping, once I found out, that I could somehow get you to actually listen to me? Yea."

"Excuse me if I am not keen to believe you," she stated venomously. Her harsh words making Hera look away again, now finding the table more interesting then Hecate. This upset her even more. "You're just a selfish as you've always been. What is to make me believe you will not just up and run like your history has proven?"

"Believe what you want," Hera muttered. "You already believe what you want anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Hera shook her head, as if not even willing to put up a fight. Her shoulders slumped. Her hair covering her face. "It doesn't matter. I can see now, that no matter what I say it won't be enough."

"Enough?" She asked, perplexed by the word.

Hera looked up. "You know, you're just like mother?" She answered softly. "I should have realized you would be. I shouldn't have-" she stopped mid sentence, standing and crossed to her desk. "I was stupid to even think-" she dropped off again. Her fingers tracing over the paper she had been working on. 

"Finish your sentences!" Hecate shot coldly in her direction. The woman visibly flinched at the tone of her words. Hecate realized in that moment exactly how much she did sound like their mother. Hera kept her back to her.

"Get out," Hecate heard the woman said with a shaky voice. 

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not believing after all this time that she was the one being requested to leave.

Hera turned to her, pain and anger flooding her feature. Heras hand was on the back of her desk chair, her knuckling whitening from her grip. 

"You don't know a thing about me!" Hera snapped, now suddenly yelling at Hecate. This threw her off guard, and she pulled back at the outburst. "You have no idea why I left! You have no clue of the person I have become! Don't presume to tell me what you think I will or won't do, because you don't have a single damn thing to base it off of! Now get the hell out of my room! I have things I need to do, and you're just distracting me!"

Hecate could only see red. She stood, moving over to Hera. Without saying another word, she vanished from the room. Anger was boiling her as she stood in front of the Headmistress office. Knowing she shouldn't talk to Ada in such a state, but she had to tell Ada what kind of woman they had just invited into their school. 

Not even bothering to knock, Hecate burst into the office practically stomping. Ada looked up with a look of pure confusion, until she saw Hecates expression. She knew what must have happened. Sitting up straighter in her desk, she set her pencil down.

"Do you have any idea of the woman you just hired?" Hecate spat out, moving up to the desk.

"I take it you have objections," Ada said softly. Hecates face turned sour. 

"More than one!" Hecate agreed.

Ada took a deep breath, bringing her elbows to rest on the arms of the chair. "Do you care to share?"

Hecate exhaled through her nose. "She irresponsible and abandons things-"

"She was in the United States Navy for 28 years," Ada corrected. This only angered Hecate more. Her hands became claws at her sides, before clamping tightly into a fist.

"She has no teaching experience!"

"Maybe not, but her supervising officer told me she was the most talent amongst their unit at the observatory and highly sought after. He said the fact that she left was a loss to them. That if she is wanting to teach, we are more than lucky to have such a gifted astronomer." Ada's voice came of softly, trying to calm the woman. Or at least rationalize her decision to Hecate.

Ada's decision had not been an easy one. While weighing the talent of their new teacher, she feared for this moment. When Hecate knew she had hired her sister behind her back. Hera had been bluntly truthful to her though, had explained she had more than one motive. Ada admired that sort of honesty. It had put a trust in Hera that Ada had thought she could no longer put in people. 

Ada had checked Heras background, confirming everything that Hera had said. It was all fact. Only one thing in her search had surprised her, but Ada had not deemed the matter enough to dismiss her application. She had discovered that what she had assumed was Hera's husband, Sam Bloom, had actually been Hera's wife, Samara Bloom. But Ada had recalled that Hera had never confirmed she had a husband, nor did she give an assigned gender to Sam. And Ada knew that a witch married to another women, let alone one that was not a witch, was looked down among their community. A fact that Ada thought was ridiculous, and did not hinder how she looked at the woman.

Everything else was exactly as Hera explained. She was born to Claudia and Hermon Hardbroom as Hera Thorn Hardbroom. She gained American citizenship as a child, having been adopted by her aunt. Though the file was sealed. She graduated from Virginia Witches School, attended New York Witches University, joined the navy, then onto New York University, then Yale. She graduated with her doctorate in 6 years. To Ada it would have been foolish to pass on allowing a certified genius to teach her girls at Cackles. Everything checked out. No, it would have been foolish to pass on Hera. So she didn't.

"Everything checked out with her, she is considered one of the best in her profession. The fact she is offering to teach our girls is extraordinary," she continued.

"And that doesn't strike you as odd?" Hecate's eyes were wild with fury.

"Not really, given her reason." Ada shifted looking up to the woman more. "Is this because she is your sister?"

Steam came from Hecate's ears, showing her anger. "You knew and you still hired her?"

"She could bring more students here, Hecate. We are the only Academy in all of England to offer Astrology. And if I remember correctly, you were actually mildly excited about opening a proper department for it."

"That was before I knew she was!"

"You are upset-"

"Betrayed is the better word," Hecate corrected. Her face now displaying extreme sadness. "Even if you had hired her to help the school, you should have at the very least told me!"

"And how would you have reacted?" Ada questioned. Hecate froze as her first thought she would have left. Ada look at her with equal sadness. "I know you, Hecate. You say she abandons things, perhaps it runs in your family."

"That's not fair, you don't know what happened!"

"No, but I didn't want to loose you," Ada confessed. "Was it the wrong decision, perhaps. I didn't make this choice lightly, believe me. You are my friend, and Hera seems genuine in trying to reach out to you. I would do anything to have Agatha actually try-"

"And so you push your fantasy of close family on me! I am not you, Ada. I don't wish to have her in my life."

"Maybe not, but at least I gave you that option," Ada said. "It is now completely up to you how you want to proceed. Regardless, I expect you two to be civil in the presence of the students."

Hecate shook her head. "Of course," she muttered. She looked up Ada with disappointed eyes, a feeling that transferred into her voice. "I thought I could trust you, Ada."

"You can, Hecate. One day you will understand why I made this choice. It wasn't to hurt or harm you. You deserve kindness, but you also need to learn that avoiding your problems does not make them go away."

Hecate scoffed, playing with her pocket watch. She closed her eyes. Her mind torn in two. In one half, it understood Ada. Hera could easily bring more students, and if Ada spoke truth they were fortunate to have someone of her expertise teaching their girls. She even understood that Ada thought she was helping Hecate, though it was far from the truth. But the other half felt like she could trust no one. She should have told Hecate, given her the chance to make her own choice. Even if she knew Ada was right. Hecate would have given her an ultimatum of her or her sister. She would have hoped Ada would have picked her. But Ada knew she could have fled or made her choose, so she took that away so neither happened. The pain that she had kept this from her though, regardless, stung deep. Hecate had gone through hell and back for Ada. 

"Ada," Hecate said softly. "I understand why you picked this path, but I don't know if I can forgive you for it. If you ever do anything like this again, I will leave." She opened her eyes, seeing the tears form in the head mistresses eyes. "And don't ever interfere with my personal life again," she warned before exiting the room.


	3. What Kind Of Witch Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate finds out some information about her sister she just can't understand.

Hecate knew she should be heading down for super soon, but she needed the few minutes she still had alone. The longer she could prolong seeing her sister, the better. She leaned over her cauldron, stirring the mix three times clockwise, then twice counter clockwise. Her mind running in all directions. She wasn't sure what she was most upset about anymore, everything was melting together. It was exhausting, carrying this much anger. She had hoped making a new Lost Objects potions would help, but her mind was to distracted. Her hand slipped, hitting the hot cauldron, and she gasped. Jumping back, and gripped her burnt hand.

"Damnit," she swore. With a flick of her wrist, the fire beneath the cauldron went out. Letting out an annoyed sighed, it wasn't like her to be so reckless, she walked to her potions cabinet. Only taking a few moments, she located the ointment for her hand that would heal it in a few hour with a small incantation. Carefully applying it on her tender skin, she leaned against the counter in a fashion that was not like her. She wrapped gauze over her hand, sealing the paste in place. "Get a hold of yourself," she muttered. She raised her hands to her chest, protectively. 

Her mind seemed to go blank, as she felt herself turning numb. Breathing in and out, her stress releasing from her on each breath. This numbness was better than the feeling of her world crashing down. It was short lived, however. The bell for supper rang through the castle, startling her. All of her anxieties flooding back when her eyes opened. Her heart felt heavy with mistrust. In this moment, surrounded by the empty dark classroom, she had never felt more alone. The cold nothingness of the room echoing her mind. Blinking away her tears, she straightened her posture. With one last deep breath she proceeded to the dinning hall.

When she arrived, Hera was already sitting at the teachers table. Demity on one side of her, and Rowan-Webb on the other. They were talking and smiling, as if Hera had been their friend for years. Hecate approached taking the seat by Miss Bat, which to her dismay left Ada on her other side.

"Hecate, what happened to your hand?" Ada called out, assessing the binding on it with worry. Everyone at the table fell silent, their attention on the tall woman.

"I burnt myself making a potion," Hecate confessed through her teeth. 

"That's not like you," Demity pointed out, concerned. Hecate shot her a harsh glance, sneering.

"It seems it is today," Hecate shot back. Demity put up her hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm just worried," Demity replied, apologetically. Hecate caught Hera’s concerned face, and looked away before the urge to slap her became overwhelming.

Hecate was thankful that Miss Tapioca came out, wheeling a large pan of beef stew out and distracted the teachers. Tapioca started out with Miss Cackle, pouring the stew in her bowl. Each bowl was poured carefully until they reached Hera.

"None for me, thank you," Hera said quietly, offering apologetic smile.

"You have to eat," Tapioca replied, lifting the ladle.

"No, really, I won't eat it," Hera insisted, trying to stop the cook, calling attention to her. 

"You don't like my cooking," Tapioca asked offended. Hera’s face fell. Hecate’s watched with amusement as Hera began inserting her foot in her mouth.

"No, no," Hera offered sincerely. "It isn't that, I promise. I am sure you're cooking is lovely. I'm just vegan."

"What on Earth is a Vegan?" Hecate asked, sneering at the word. The look on her face was that of distain. Hera looked over to her, surprised she had even addressed her.

"Really? You've never heard of a vegan?" The group shook their heads. "Vegans only eat a plant based diet. We don't consume, use, or wear anything that comes from an animals." Hera looked to Miss Tapioca. "I don't eat meat, or dairy, or anything. I'm sorry."

Tapioca rolled her cart past her, grumbling. "Starve then," she muttered only loud enough for Hera to hear.

"How do you make potions, if you use animal products," Hecate asked with malicious undertones. 

"I don't use any potions if they use anything from an animal," Hera responded as if it was the obvious answer. 

"Even if they are useful," Ada questioned.

"Practically anything I'd use a potion for, technology can too. To me it doesn't matter how useful the potion can be, it goes against my moral beliefs. It's just not my style," Hera answered swiftly, as if she explained herself a hundred times. This answer seemed to satisfy the rest of the group, while they didn't understand it they seemed to accept it. That was all excluding Hecate. How could a witch be a witch if she didn't use proper potions.

"What kind of witch are you?" Hecate asked, earning her a glare from Ada.

Hera simply smiled in return, as if un-phased by the question. "The kind who has learned to be true to herself, than follow the crowd simply because tradition is thought to be better."

"Oh, you and Miss Pentangle would get along swimmingly," Miss Bat remarked.

"Who's that?" Hera questioned, confused. 

"Head mistresses of Pentangles Academy," Rowan-Webb answered, "couple of mountains over. And she Miss Hardbroom’s friend." Hecate snapped her gaze to Rowan-Webb. Hera need not know who she was and was not friends with. The man cowered into himself slightly. "Well, she is."

"Yea, your right to not eat meat is all fine and dandy and all, but, uh, what are you going to eat?" Demity asked, rolling her finger in the direction of Hera's empty plate.

"Oh, right!" Hera said. Closing her eyes, she waved her hand as she spoke. "Donum detrahet me in dilectione mea facta est mihi." A plate appeared in front of her, a pile of steaming food appeared in front of her. "Oh, vegan enchiladas’ and they're fresh! Aw, and a note!" She said, picking up the small card. Reading it swiftly, she kissed it, leaving a tan outline of her lips on the card and vanished it back to its original owner. She went take a bite, when she noticed the baffled staff was looking at her. She set the food back down on her plate. "What?"

"Literally, all of that," Demity commented. Hera laughed softly.

"The spell?" Hera asked, gain a small nod from them. "My Aunt made it. She had this thing for ancient languages. When I was 12 my aunt went on this huge health kick, and decided the cafeteria food wasn't healthy. I just wanted cake, all day everyday, but I didn't really have a choice," she chuckled. "She designed the spell, and would make my food and I'd cast it and get home cooked meals. I didn't go vegan until my early 20's. I figured I might run into this issue here, so my-" she cut off briefly to correct herself. "Sam, does it now. Prepares my meals so I have food while here." She gave a small shrug.

"Sam, is your husband," Bat asked. 

"Ish," she answered, smiling with a blush across her cheeks. She ducked her head, embarrassed by the sudden blush.

"Wait, you weren't raised by your parents. How come?" Dimety asked. 

Hera cast a quick glance in Hecate’s direction. Hecate’s jaw was squared, and she was burning daggers into Hera's head. Hera licked her lip, trying to figure how to word herself.

"Uh, It's really complicated, Miss Drill," Hera replied honestly, holding a sad tone. "Far to much for supper... Honestly, I'd rather not get into it at all, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"You're not. I've been asked it a thousand times, and I've answered in nearly as many times." Hera tried to reassure her. "Its not an easy topic, is all."

Hera glanced again to Hecate, who had not taken her eyes off Hera. It wasn't until there was a loud crash down the dining hall. All eyes averted to the girl with double braids, falling to the ground. Within an instant, Hecate vanished away and reappeared in front of the girl.

"Mildred Hubble!" Hecate’s voice boomed. All of Hecate’s anger pouring onto the poor child. The others at the table couldn't help but notice the way Hera visibly tensed at the reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we start seeing Pippa :). Think I might upload that today as well.
> 
> Also, I thought it would be interesting to see what a witch outside of the witching world, who is vegan, would be seen against a witch who is terribly traditional in her ways and can't understand the idea of a witch not using potions simply because of animal products. As a vegan who is also Pagan, its something that I've thought of quiet a bit. I thought it'd make for an interesting dynamic. I can say this though, most of the things that seem kind of irrelevant almost always lead into something later.


	4. Mirror Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate's weekly mirror call to Pippa.

Hecate had done her best job at avoiding Hera throughout the week. She spent nearly every moment she could either inside her classroom, or bedroom. It sickened her how quickly the staff and students had taken to the intruder on her life. Now, sitting in her room, she knew Pippa would be calling her soon. She wasn't even sure she wanted to speak with Pippa. She had never even told Pippa she had a sister. The reaction Pippa would have at her having withheld that, Hecate couldn't guess.

Before she had the mind to cancel their weekly mirror call, Pippa appear ined in front of her on the mirror on her wall. Hecate sat up, clearing her thoughts. No, this was the one time a week she got to speak to her friend. Truth be told she needed to speak with someone, and she trust Pippa more than herself. She needed Pippa. She would not let her sister dampen this as well. She positioned the chess board on the table, so Pippa could see it.

"Well met, Pippa," Hecate greeted, answering the mirror call.

"Well met, Hecate," Pippa greet with her signature brilliant smile. "How has your first week been? Pawn to D5."

Hecate moved the piece, giving out a sarcastic laugh. With ease she moved her next peace as she answered. "Positively horrible."

"Hubble troubles, I presume?" Pippa joked softly. But her smile faltered when she saw Hecate’s face unmoved by it. "What is it?"

"The new teacher, Doctor Bloom," Hecate confessed, unable to lie to the woman before her. She sighed, looking down at the board. 

"I thought you were happy on the new department. I mean, I am jealous you have one. I wish she had come here to open a department."

"Take her, please," Hecate said, looking up. No sarcasm was in her voice.

"What is your issue with her?" Pippa asked, her endless curiosity showing. 

"She's little miss perfect, and it's infuriating."

"Oh, I'm certain that isn't true."

"Everyone here seems to think so. Students and staff alike.” Hecate laughed in anger, and put on the best American accent she could. "I don't eat meat, and won't even touch a potion if it has anything from an animal. I have 10 degrees, and gave up my position in the navy to teach because I'm so humble. Look at me, so smart and generous. And I am in a loving and caring marriage with a man who sends me home cooked meals three times a day, because I am too good to eat the schools food." The accent went back to her normal one, and she rolled her eyes. "It's nauseating. Everybody thinks she is this wonderful and walks on water."

Pippa laughed softly.

"Hiccup, are you jealous of her?"

Hecate scoffed. "Most certainly not. I am just the only one who sees her for who she really is, vile and untrustworthily."

"Don't do anything brash. Everyone has faults, I am sure she has hers." Pippa gave a small, hopeful shrug. "You could give her chance; she may actually be a lovely woman."

"That is unlikely," Hecate counteracted. "What kind of witch doesn't use potions?"

"Actually, there are quite a few of students here who are like here. We’ve worked with them to find alternatives to animal products in their potions," Pippa explained casually. "It's a new wave a witching, honestly. Doctor Bloom sounds very progressive in her thinking."

"All the more reason for you to take her," Hecate got out resentfully. Her hatred for modern magic showing through. Pippa laughed softly.

"I would if I could, but she chose Cackles," Pippa explained, smiling softly. "Hiccup, I really do think you should give her a chance. She sounds pleasant enough; you are just to stuck in your ways."

Hecate bit her lip. "This has nothing to do with that," she said, looking Pippa dead in her eyes.

“The way you talk makes it sound as if you two have some deep rooted history.”

“You could say that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hecate opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Shutting it, she turned her head quickly towards the fireplace and away from Pippa’s eyes. She couldn’t very well tell Pippa without Pippa feeling as if she had lied and kept something so important from her. No matter how much she wanted to tell her, she wouldn’t risk ruining what they had rebuilt from that. She would let Hera have that power over her, not when she finally had Pippa back. She couldn’t lose her again.

“No,” Hecate answer, looking back to Pippa with watery eyes.

Pippa was no fool. She could see that whatever the past between the two was had Hecate torn and left her fragile. She wouldn’t press her for information, at least not yet. Whatever wounds had been opened by Doctor Blooms arrival were still to fresh for Pippa to try to dig at yet. Hecate needed time to mend before Pippa pried. A part of Pippa’s soul felt spiteful towards the doctor though, because whatever had happened had clearly hurt Hecate deeply. Though, Pippa still tried to remain optimistic of the witch she had not met. She tried to see the good in people, and she was sure whatever had transpired wasn’t black and white. Pippa sighed, defeated.

"Why don't I come down around midterm? I'd like to see you again. I miss you."

This finally brought Hecate to smile softly. "Really? Not for some modern magic workshop, just to see me?"

"If you are busy, maybe one or two. But I would love to come strictly to see you. Maybe a weekend so we would have time just to ourselves? Would that be alright?" 

"Of course, if that is what you want," Hecate said, almost shyly.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have offered it, if it wasn't," Pippa said, her smile reaching her eyes. Hecate looked down, smiling.

"I would like that, very much," Hecate replied.

"Good," Pippa said, looking back to the chess board. "Rook to A6." Hecate moved the Rook peace carefully. "What are your plans this weekend?"

Hecate groaned, moving her Pawn to take the Rook Pippa had just moved. "Tomorrow I have to assist Bloom in her exam for an advanced astrology class. It's the last thing I wish to do. As Deputy Head, it is, unfortunately, my responsibility. Not to mention that outside of her, I am probably the one with the most knowledge on the topic to actually be proficient in helping grade the exams."

"Oh, do try and be nice tomorrow," Pippa joked. "It won't kill you."

"It just might," Hecate retorted, with a twinkle in her eye. “Did you get the package I sent?” She asked without thinking, her only object was to change the topic.

“Hm?” Pippa questioned now confused. “You sent me something?”

Hecate glanced down, moving her next pawn. Pippa could see a small blush spread across her face. 

“You haven’t then.”

“No, but now I am quiet curious as to what it is,” Pippa continued, amused. “Do you want to tell me, or should I wait for it to arrive.”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” she scolded herself. “But I suppose now that I have already told you… I made you an aroma spell. Rose’s and cedar wood. You told me how much you enjoyed it the last time you were here… Before I got upset with you that is…”

“You had every right to be upset with me. I should have told you before I came out there what I was intending… I didn’t mean to step on anyone’s toes. Most of all yours. I know how close you are with Miss Cackle. I just thought if she was to leave, I could help save the school and you. I didn’t even think how it would look from your-“

“-It’s alright,” Hecate said. This was the first time they had properly discussed this since it had occurred last year. “I understand. At the time I was just so hurt, and confused. And I said things I didn’t mean.”

“I know.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Of course, how could I not?” Hecate offered a gentle smile. “If anything happens again, we need to talk to each other properly. Make sure there are no misunderstandings. I… I thought during all of that I might lose you again. All I wanted was to help you, and be near you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Hecate replied. “I don’t think I could bare not having you in my life again.”

Pippa smiled back. “I cannot wait for your gift then. It will be a way to help sooth me when missing you becomes too much.”

Hecate face fell, and her mind froze. She hadn’t even thought of gifting it for that purpose. To hear Pippa say something like that, she didn’t know how to react. The only thing she could do as her mind struggled to catch up was listen to her rapidly beating heart. 

“Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Pippa asked, suddenly uncertain of herself.

“It’s alright,” Hecate managed to say. “I am glad you will find use of it… If you can’t wait for my gift, then…. I am egger to see you again.”

“I think I can’t wait for that more. I really do miss you. We have these mirror calls, but seeing you… Being near you… I miss that.”

“Me too, Pipsqueak.”

The game of chess had been completely forgotten, and for a few moments they sat in silence just looking at one another with fondness. They began talking again, through the night and much later than their usual calls about nothing in particular. For the first time since their rekindled friendship, they simply talked and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the ball rolling.


	5. Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the testing for the Advanced Astrology class. Hecate is roped into working with Hera during it.

When morning came, Hecate awoke with the sun. She followed her morning retune with ease, before making her way down to the great hall, where rows of desk were already filled with waiting girls. It reminded her of the entrance exams. More so, she was surprised at the amount of girls in the room. She was even more startled by the three girls who rushed into the last three seats. Mildred Hubble, Maud Spellbody, and Enid Nightshade. None of who should be taking this exam. With the conclusion that Maud was the only one to actually pass the exam comforted her at least.

Hera entered the room. Today she had her hair in a low bun, a few loose curls falling out and framed her face. Still wearing pants, she had switched the color to a deep purple. Her shirt had a half circle cut out of it, with a strap circling her neck and exposing her collar bone. The sleeves of her blouse only reached her elbows. Hecate noticed large marks in her arms, tattoos. She was too far away to see what they were. Hera was smiling as always, as she scanned the room. A stack of papers was held to her, as if to not lose them.

"Good morning, girls," she said greeting them in an informal manner. Hecate clenched her fist at how informal it was, and how the girls replied in unison. Hera set the papers on the desk and divided them into three sections before turning to the crowd. She noticed there was a hand raised in the crowd. "Yes Felicity?"

Felicity stood, seeming nervous. "I know you're our Astrology teacher, but a few of us girls were wondering what the difference between astrology and astronomy was. You said you were one, and we don't really know the difference." She sat down nervously.

"That is an excellent question," Hera said with a reassuring tone. Hecate looked to her sister, she knew the basics of what astronomy was but even she wasn't to knowledgeable about the differences as it had no impact on their world. "I can safely assume you girls know what Astrology is," this earned a small ripple of laughter from the girls. Of course they knew otherwise they wouldn't be here. "Is there anyone who can tell me what astronomy is?" She asked, not expecting anyone. In the center of the room, a tentative hand was raised both to the surprise of Hera and Hecate. Most of their surprise was who it was. "Yes, Mildred," Hera called.

Mildred stood, nervously playing with her sash around her waist. She kept her eyes down. "Well, astrology is the study of our star-"

"Our star, you mean the Sun?" Ethel called out, getting laughter from a few girls. "It's not a star."

"Ethel, dear," Hera said with a breathy disbelieving sighed. She rubbed her forehead briefly before looking to the young blonde. "The sun is our solar systems star, we just call it the Sun. The next time you feel like correcting someone, fact check. And the next time you interrupt someone it will be a detention," Hera said sternly. She looked back to Mildred. "Continue."

Mildred nodded, looking at her teacher. "Astrology is the study of our star and planets in our solar system. Using maths to determine how their positions impact us as people and events here on Earth. Astronomy is the study of, well, space in general."

"Elaborate," Hera encouraged. 

Mildred bit her lip and took a deep breath. 

"It's a science about everything in the universe. What is in our universe, from our solar system to the far reaches of everything. What’s out there, all the other planets and solar systems and galaxy's. What they are made of. How they have effect on the universe. How they were made, and developed. If there are other worlds that could support life, even that we could live on. Basically, the study of how the universe works and came to be. It is the study of the cosmos as a whole."

Hecate looked to Hera, waiting to see if the answer was correct, and Hera was smiling even wider. 

"Very nicely done," Hera said. As Mildred went to sit, Hera waved her hand. "Wait no, stay up for a moment." Mildred awkwardly stood back up. "How did you know all that? I mean, that isn't something a common witch knows."

"My mum isn't a witch, Doctor Bloom," Mildred explained. "I went to public school, up till I came here. And well, I really like How the Universe and Cosmos on the telly. I think it's really interesting."

Hera nodded her head in disbelief. "Serious props to you, for not only being the only one who actually has a T.V, but actually watches educational programs. Neil deGrasse Tyson would be very proud. Ten points to Gryffindor." Mildred laughed slightly at the reference.

"You really think I'd be Gryffindor, Ma'am," Mildred asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely, Miss Hubble."

"Coming from you, might as well be the sorting hat," Mildred said with a large smile, taking took her seat. The rest of the room sat confused, not understanding what had just been said. Hera didn't take the time to explain though.

"As Mildred said, it is the study of the universe as a whole." Hera moved her hands as she talked, waving them to emphasize her point. It was gesture Hecate had noticed she did often. "Basically, what I did was I used either really large telescopes here on earth or in space. I looked for all sorts different phenomenon in the universe. Once located, I would draw up complex calculations on its distance and size based on multiple variables like lumocity and radio waves. It's all confusing, really and took way more schooling that what is healthy for someone. But that is what I did in a nutshell." Another hand raised. "Yes?"

"Are we going to be learning Astronomy too?" The girl asked. Hecate raised her eyebrow, knowing it would be useless for them to. It had no place in their craft, at least not that she knew.

"A bit, yes," Hera assured. "In the regular classes I am going to teach the basics. But if you make into the advanced, the last hour of each day is going to be devoted to astronomy." Hecate rolled her eyes, but listened without adding her input. "I know a lot you probably think it is not needed, but it is to get the clearest and most accurate results. To fully grasp astrology and its impacts, understanding how the universe around us impacts us here vital. Staying update is important because it’s constantly is changing around us. “ Hera laughed slightly. "As much as I would love and sit here and talk all day, we must begin the exam."

With a wave of her hand and a few words, two of the three stacks of papers flung into the air. Two pieces of paper landed on each of the girls desk neatly, one upside down. "Before you begin, this a star chart. Do not flip over paper beside it, yet. Each of you has a different location, time, and date; you either have a person or event. Your task is to properly calculate the first three houses of the zodiac of each, list them, and then give description of either the persons of event before you. You may use the books on this table," she waved her hand, and a table with many books appeared. "However, you may not use any spell to figure out the signs, you must figure them out yourself. You have one hour. You may begin."

She flipped an hour glass and turned to Hecate. Taking the stack of last stack of papers, she handed them to Hecate. "Just in case you need them."

Hecate gave a small hum of approval, taking them. She then took them and sat beside the desk. As the students worked, she began flipping through the answer sheets. It was amazing to her, the detail of the analysis. Never before has she seen such a breakdown of basic astrology. There was a chart on each, math of the precise location and location of planet and constellation and its constellation to it’s the zodiac. It explained in great detail how the person or event corresponded with each house to create the unique situation, and the probability of who the person was and what they did based on their personal, or the type of event that was likely taking place at the location. It even had how the chemical compounds effected the outcome. Hecate cast a silence bubble around them, and turned to Hera.

"This is incredibly detailed," Hecate pointed out, impressed.

Hera looked up from the notebook she was writing in. She assessed her older sister holding up the first exam answer. "Oh, yea. I don't expect the girls to even get half of it. I wrote down as much as I could fit."

"There is more?" Hecate asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. This is just basic, and what I will be teaching them," Hera said. "By the time I am done with them, they'll be able to do this without problem."

"And you really think it that teaching them Astronomy top of this is the best idea?"

"This is with the knowledge of Astronomy, it makes for a much more accurate result. I wish someone had when I was learning," Hera explained. "I never knew how much of impact it had. Like solar flairs, and where we are in our galaxy, and what the stars and planets are made of. They all alter the results of the end conclusion. Take for instance, a magnetar star 50,000 light years away, on the other side of galaxy, had a temper tantrum. On Christmas Eve 2004, it sent a magnetic blast across the galaxy, penetrating though our galaxy and messing up our electronic magnetic field. Needless to say it wasn’t a good Christmas for anyone that year. Just this March a large solar flare caused blackout, and problems. In regards, to our planets it altered their attitude and predictions that were made for those two days ended up being the exact opposite. Everything in our universe has a direct relation to each other. You just have to look to see it." Hera leaned back in her seat, resting her arm casually behind her on the chair. "And these girls didn't even know the Sun was a star, let alone the cosmic balance of the entire universe. They need to learn to understand."

Hecate opened her mouth to protest, but after glancing back down to the answers, she had none. She had never known how incredibly complex it all could be, so who was she to try and say anything against Hera’s statement.

"I can't disagree," she said solemnly. 

Internally, she cursed to herself. Ada was correct, if anyone was to teach their girls, they were lucky to have someone so educated to do so. It was obvious that Hera had more knowledge and could offer more guidance than any other. The fact that it was accurate only made Hecate more annoyed. Hecate had been an asset to this school, and now Hera was. Together, they could teach a generation of witches who carried more knowledge then either of them. 

Huffing, she set the papers back on the desk. "How am I to grade these?" She asked, having no clue. In potions it was simple, every missing or wrong ingredient altered the grade. The strength of the potion and the effects altered the grade. Looking at this, she had no idea where to begin.

Hera offered her a soft kind smile. With a small nod, she matched her sisters gaze.

"Every right thing is ten points, anything incorrect is minus ten. That includes correct math, and description. The top fifteen scores are the girls who will be the ones in the class."

"Sounds simple enough," Hecate remarked. 

"Should be, it's more tedious than anything."

Hera gave her a soft shrug, as if to reassure her. She then turned her gaze to the book she had brought with her, copying notes in the pad beside her. Hecate watched as the woman became engrossed in her work, and how she subconsciously began humming a tone that was unknown to Hecate. Her brows drew together as she worked away at what seemed to be something that was troubling her.

Hecate's gaze drifted Hera's arms. On her right arm, she could see the tattoo of a raven. She swallowed harshly as she examined it. It stood in a skull, with roses around it. Behind it was the Triple Goddess, the Goddess Hecate's symbol. The tattoo was in clear relation to herself. She glanced at the other arm, where a tattoo that was almost identical sat. The objects were different, but the design the same. A crow perched on a crystal ball, orchids surrounded it instead of roses, and behind the crows head was a triangle that signified woman in retrospect to the Goddess Hera. Theses tattoos represented them, as sisters. Hera had branded her skin in something any onlooker wouldn't have any idea what they symbolized. Hecate couldn't help but feel the tug at her heart.

The ink was slightly faded. Hera had gotten these some time ago. Hecate felt her jaw tremble slightly. Even if Hera had left, abandoned her, she had never forgot. She got these in a visible spot, for those around to see. She bore them out in the open, she openly showed their sisterhood, even if no one knew. 

Hecate felt confliction within her. Somewhere between pride and stronger hatred. How could Hera care so openly yet left her? It didn't make any sense. 

'She never cared. She left. She made no effort in me,' Hecate thought. Shaking her thoughts, she turned her attention back to the students. She stood to monitor them as they worked. She dropped the silence spell. Carefully making her way through the aisle, then back down. 

After the hour passed, they collected the exams, dividing them, and began grading them. They worked quickly, that was until Hecate came across that of Ethel Hallows. She reviewed the paper, once and then again. Not a single thing on the page was correct. She turned to Hera curiously, who raised an eyebrow at Hecate.

"What is it?" Hecate whispered, so the girls couldn't hear them.

"This doesn't make sense, I think someone cheated," Hecate said, cocking her eyebrow and glancing over to Mildred Hubbles seat.

Hera narrowed her eyebrows, taking the paper. "They couldn't, if they had the page would have erased everything," she explained. Looking over the paper she looked over it quickly, and gave soft sigh. Looking back to Hecate, she handed back the paper. "You're initial grading is correct."

Hecate’s mouth dropped slightly, looking back to the paper. Never had Hecate seen Ethel fail at anything, excluding when she lost her summer project. With a wave of her hand she wrote a 0 on the paper, and set it in the stack of graded exams. 

After a half hour, the exams were finished. Hera waved her hand, arranging them so the top 15 grades lifted into the air in order from lowest of the fifteen to highest. She collected them, and turned to the nervous girls I'm front of her. 

"If I call your name, please step forward. Miss Hardbroom, would you be so kind to give them their books," she asked, the table of misalliance books now suddenly full of uniform textbooks. Fifteen different spots, each three high.

"Of course," Hecate replied simply.

Hera looked down at the first name. "Enid Nightshade," she called out first. The bubbly girl jumped up excited, her space buns bouncing slightly. Carefully she listed the names. She was now down to the final three. "Clarice Twigg," she announced. She waited for the girl to take her books from Miss Hardbroom. "Esmeralda Hallow." The oldest of the Hallows stood, walking up to take her books. Hecate gave a soft smile to the girl, glad to have her back in class. "And lastly, the top of the class, Mildred Hubble."

Hecate visibly coughed, looking over to Hera. "Mildred Hubble?!" She asked, disbelieving. Hera glanced back to her, giving her a small nod. 

The spunky girl rushed up to Hecate, only stopping when she received a suspicious glare. Hesitatingly, Hecate handed the girl her books. Before Mildred could even return to her seat, Ethel stood.

"This isn't fair, someone tampered with my test!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"No one cheated, I am certain," Hera said.

"Then I demand a retest!"

"If she offers you a retest, she must offer everyone one, Miss Hallow. She cannot do that," Hecate explained coldly. Ethel screamed in frustration before storming out of the room.

"Ethel!" Esme yelled out to her sister. She went to go after.

"Esmeralda, wait," Hera said, rushing up to the entrance. "Let me."

Hecate watched Hera exit the room, and followed behind her. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help be curious how Hera would handle this situation.

"Ethel," Hera called out, turning the corner of the hallway.

"They should have never brought on a new department. And certainly not had you as a teacher," the girl spat venomously. 

"Now, you stop right there young lady!" Hera snapped. Hecate peered around the corner to see the altercation. Ethel turned sharply, her pony tail swinging heavily. It was clear, even from here she had been crying. Hera approached her. "I understand you are upset, but you will no talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Bloom," Ethel replied meekly. Hera shoulders softened. "I just really wanted to get into the class. I'm a Hallow, I can't fail!"

Hera shifted her weight to one side, visibly relaxing. She shook her head. "Everyone fails at some point in their life."

"Not me! I've never failed at anything. I don't understand how I failed the exam!"

"Your calculations were off. Even the calculations you did make, the descriptions were wrong," Hera explained. "Miss Hardbroom graded it, and didn't believe it either. But I double checked."

Ethel sniffled, and looked away. "I don't understand."

"It happens," Hera replied. Ethel whipped her tears away quickly, and shook her head.

"I can't fail," she whispered, sounding broken. She looked to her teacher, and it was as if Hera understood her without needing verbal confirmation.

"I'll make you an offer, but it has conditions," Hera said. Ethel sniffled, and tried to stop crying.

"Anything."

"If you excel this semester in my class, and write me a 5,000 word essay on how astrology has an impact on everyday life, I will offer you a seat in my class-"

"-Really!?" The girls voice cheered up.

"It has conditions. First, no slacking in any of your other classes. If your grades start slipping, deals off. Secondly, ask questions. Don't be scared to ask them or ask for help. You can't learn if you don't understand the material. Lastly, no getting into trouble. No detentions, no back talking any of your teachers. What you just did, is unacceptable. Understood?" The girl nodded eagerly. "Look, failure doesn't equal defeat."

"It doesn't?"

Hera laughed softly. "Not by a long shot. Do you know how many failed attempts it took to get to the moon? Failing gives you knowledge. Let it guide you. Realize that it doesn't mean you should give up. Let it make you stronger, and become better for it. And Ethel?" 

"Yes?"

"Don't do this for your parents, or to show up your sister. Do this for you, because you want learn. Prove to yourself you can do this first, and don't even worry about anyone else. You're an incredible witch. You choose your path. Strive to be the best witch you can be because that's what you want. Alright?"

Hera gasped when she found herself suddenly pulled into a hug by the young girl, giving out a surprised yelp. 

"Thank you, Doctor," Ethel said before pulling back. "I want to do this because I know I should be in that class, and I will make sure I am."

"Then go, show me," Hers replied with a smile. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm here. Okay?" Ethel gave her a sharp nod, and then took off down the hall.

Hecate turned down the corner, to confront Hera about the scene that had just unfolded. Instead, Hera vanished presumably back to the hall where the rest of the students were still waiting. Hecate looked down the hall, confused by what happened. 

Why would Hera give Ethel a second chance?


	6. Stars on the Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate ask Hera why she is giving Ethel a second chance, and learns more about her sister.

Supper had past, and no one had seen Hera since the exam this morning. Hecate, frustrated that she had abandoned the meal, walked into the Astrology classroom. It was the old art room. The desks still in a circle around the room. At the front was Hera’s desk, which had a globe on it. Half of the globe was black, lights shining as if it was night, and the other half showed daylight. Hecate noticed the notepad on the desk, which had a pen moving over it in complex motions, filling in the page.

She scanned the room from the doorway, searching for a presence. Music could be heard from the phonograph on the other side of the room. Though it wasn't chants, but it was a heavy beat with a husky woman's voice. 

"Conflicted by your hurt,  
So, let me share your pain.  
Convicted for my church.  
I was born in flames."

There were sculptures at all four corners of the room; Hecate recognized them as Greek gods. She noticed the walls were filled with living charts, moving. Then she looked at the table in the middle of the room that was full of books. 

"Addicted to my fate.  
Watch as I devour.  
Convicted for my faith.  
This is the Witching Hour."

An aggravated huff ran through the room, making Hecate step into the room more. She noticed the work on the notepad viscously being scribbled away. She peered over the other side of the desk, walking past it. Hera was lying on the floor, her large white cat lying on her stomach. She paid little to no mind to him though. She was concentrated on looking up. Her fingers worked in what looked like a mechanical fashion, and her mouth moving and her eyes flickering quickly. It was as if she was lost in thought.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Hecate sneered.

"Why are you so condescending?" Hera replied in the exact tone Hecate had asked her question. Hera glanced over to Hecate swiftly, before looking back up. "Look up," she instructed.

Hecate appeased her, turning her eyes up to the ceiling. A beautiful display looked as if it had replaced the ceiling. It looked as if it was moving. An array of blues, greens, and oranges took a large portion of the ceiling, like a cloud, which trailed off into black. In the black, Hecate could see stars, and it drifted into a soft purple where the spell ended. It was clear this was an imagine of space. 

"Watch," Hers said, and gentle waved her fingers in a precise way. The image moved, zooming out until the full size of the nebula could be seen. It moved away, moving over to a planet that was bright blue, the colorful cloud looking massive in comparison. It was beautiful, almost leaving Hecate nearly speechless.

"What is this?"

Hera sat up, softly saying, "Stardust, down, love." The cat moved off her owner, and sat beside as Hera pulled herself off the ground. She leaned against her desk, keeping her gaze up. "It's a nebula, I found it last night."

Hecate looked to Hera in confusion. "What kind of spell is this?" She clarified.

"I call it the Hubble Spell," she explained, earning her an even more confused look from Hecate. Hera laughed softly. "No relation to the girl," she assured. "I named it after the Hubble Telescope. It's one of the tools I used in my work. I designed this spell," she continued. "That way I could continue my work anywhere I went. I find the phenomenon, figure out how big it is, where exactly it is, map it out, then find it again using the regular telescopes. It kind of made me indispensable at my job." She looked over to Hecate, smiling softly. "You didn't come in here to talk about that, and I feel you didn't come just to talk. Why are you here?"

Hecate straightened her posture. "You missed the meal," she said not amused.

"I did?" Hera asked, surprised. She flipped her wrist over, looking at her watch and realizing it was nearly seven. Sighing, her head tilted to the side as if upset with herself. "I get so caught up in my research sometimes I forget about the world around me. And these calculations are being extra tricky, like I'm missing a variable or something," she confessed and looked back to her older sister. "Sorry."

"Perhaps it was the noise that kept you from hearing the dinner bell," Hecate offered rudely. Hera didn't take it rudely, only laughing and shut the music off with a simple snap of her fingers.

"That definitely could have been a factor," Hera agreed. She looked back up to the projection of space, biting her lip. Seeming to become lost again, and distancing herself from the woman standing beside her. "I get so lost in all this; I sometimes forget to eat at all. Sam gets so upset when I do. I am certain today's note is going to have some harsh words about it."

"At least one of you seems reasonable," Hecate said sarcastically. Hera smiled wider, but didn't look down.

"It is nice to have someone who cares," Hera said softly. She bit her lips again at her words, realizing they might have hurt Hecate. Quickly, she changed the topic. "None of the girls have seen this yet. I wanted the advanced class to be the first to see it."

Hecate felt the question roll off her tongue. "Why did you do that for Ethel Hallow?" The question commanded Hera’s attention again, and she gave Hecate a confused expression. "Offer her a second chance after she failed the exam?"

Hera’s face relaxed again, and she offered Hecate a soft shrug. "It's a learning experience," she explained.

"How so?" Hecate pushed. Hera sat more fully on her desk, and turned so she was facing Hecate completely.

"Many factors," she started. "From what the rest of the staff has told me, she can be quiet destructive when she fails, or doesn't get what she wants. This way, it is a constructive way for her to spend her energy. It shows her how to become better without resorting to malicious methods. This task also is for her to learn how to do something for herself and not because she has to succeed, but because she wants to. It puts a halt on her trying to antagonize Mildred. But most importantly it will show her how to rise above her failures, and become stronger for them. If that makes you think I am a bad teacher, or too soft, for it, then fine. I would rather show my students how to be their best selves and learn for the joy of learning." 

"And what if Miss Hallow fails again?"

"Then she will know she tried, and that I am just as proud of her for trying as I would be if she had succeeded. I know what it is like, to not be enough, Hecate," Hera tone watery and Hecate realized she was on the verge of tears. "If I can help her believe in herself the way I wish-," Hera got out but drifted off, shaking her head. "She is more than her family name. Using the pressure of failure can break her. And honestly, do you think, given time, she is going to fail?"

"No," Hecate confessed. This task given to any other student, it was possible, but it wasn't likely for Ethel to. "If you follow through with this, every student will want the same treatment," she explained truthfully.

Hera looked down, unable to keep Hecate’s gaze as she spoke. "Not every student feels like their parents will love them less for failing. She needs to know that people out there are willing to work with her, and will still care about her whether she fails or not, before it ruins." 

Hecate could feel there was more to this, lingering beneath a Hera’s words. She angrily shook her head. No, she wouldn't try to understand. She didn't care enough to understand. 

"Do what you will with your class. When other girls come begging for the same chance you gave Miss Hallow, it will be your problem," she said. "And don't miss another meal, Doctor Bloom. Your attendance is mandatory. Oh, and Ada would like a word with you." With that Hecate vanished away to her own classroom.

Hera made her way to Ada’s office, and knocked softly on the door. Once being called in, she entered with a kind look. “Hecate said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes,” Ada said, she lifted a small letter with Hera’s name on it. “Your wife sent this when she realized you hadn’t eaten yet. I do believe it is a harsh word or two on that fact.” She extended it out for Hera to reach.

Hera took a few steps forward, retrieving the letter. “How long have you known Sam’s a she?”

“A while,” Ada commented. “You shouldn’t feel the need to keep up the idea that you’re married to a man. Though, I do wish you had been forth coming with that information.”

“Would you have hired me if I had?”

“I discovered this while doing your background check, so I already did…” Ada gestured for Hera to sit, which Hera obliged. “It doesn’t matter to me who you love or are married to. Your skill and experience are what matters.”

Hera offered a weak, sad smile. “Just because your understanding and accepting of it, doesn’t mean the rest of the staff and parents would be. I mean, here, it is like we are still stuck in a the 70s. The Gay Revolution has happened yet. Its still looked down on a lot.”

“Not by all.”

“By most,” Hera added. “You’re honestly telling me that if the parent’s found out they would want me to continue teaching their kids? Tradition is huge, and breaking it isn’t really a good thing. Because not only am I married to a woman, but a human. That a double negative, and in this case, it doesn't make a positive.”

Ada exhaled deeply, trying to think. She was right. The community was large on tradition, and the Great Wizard was breaking the mold but who knows if he would break it this much. However, they couldn’t know until they try.

“How about this; after this year, once it seen how important the department you’ve created is and how indispensable you are, we can start opening up about it. Slowly, at first. And of course at your own pace. I don’t want you to feel you have to keep such a part of yourself in the shadows. The witches cant have their revolution like the rest of the world did if no one speaks up. Who knows, it might help some of our girls feel more comfortable expressing themselves. Not be as fearful.”

Hera thought for a moment. Ada had a point. When she was younger, if she had a role model to look up to, someone like her, she might have felt so alone. She sighed with a slight shake of her head. “I'll think about it.”

“Good. Please do.” Ada looked at the note in Hera’s hand and joked. “You might want to read that before she decides to show up.”

Hera laughed. “You joke, but that is absolutely something she would do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Hera was listening to is The Witching Hour by In This Moment. I just kind of feel like Hera is a bit of a rocker chick.  
> I, also, added in the last part (the conversation between Ada and Hera) to help explain why Hera still continues to not gender Samara. It goes more in detail of the problems of all of that in the witching community as the story goes on, but I wanted to explain it better a bit sooner rather than later.
> 
> More Pippa next chapter!


	7. Homemade Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa surprises Hecate.

Pippa walked into the teacher lounge, signaling to the teachers around her to keep silent as she snuck directly behind the witch. She placed her broom on the wall. With a sinister smirk, she reached out and pinched Hecate’s side gently. The older witch let out a startled shriek, her body jumping into the air at the touch. Anger in her veins, she whipped around. Her face looking as if ready to punish what ever person dared to do such a thing and was surprised to see the overly pink clad witch in front of her.

"Miss Pentangle," she forced through her teeth trying to refrain from snapping at the woman.

"Payback for all those times you scared me," Pippa said victoriously, earning chuckles from the teachers surrounding Hecate. Hecate’s nose flared as she held in her anger.

"I didn't realize you were already here," Hecate noted her lack of grand entrance.

"I really wanted to scare you," Pippa said with a coy smile. Without thinking she reached out touching Hecate’s arm slightly, fingers just barely grazing her. "I decided to come before the snow came in tonight, as that'd be a frighteningly cold ride had I done it tomorrow."

"Yes, it would have. Smart thinking," Hecate said, eyes drifting down to where Pippa was touching her, and she swallowed harshly. Pippa noticed what she had been doing and quickly removed her hand.

"I brought homemade cookies," Pippa said, materializing a plate of baked goods into her hands. As if the word suddenly summoned the younger Hardbroom, Hera turned around from the book she had been reading. Standing, Hecate noticed it was a worn down copy of a book called Game of Thrones, which was set down on the table.

"Wow, homemade cookies," Hers asked with excitement. For the first time she noticed a woman she had not seen before. "Wow, you're really... Pink?" Hera assessed the woman's clothing. Pippa glanced between Hecate and Hera with inquisitive eyes, holding her kind smile. Hecate couldn't help but see the similarities between how she first reacted upon seeing Pippa’s fashion sense.

"So, I've heard," Pippa remarked. "You're very American," Pippa said taking in notice the deep blue sweater, curled hair, and black skinny jeans. Hera laughed slightly, nodding in agreement. She lifted the cookies even a little higher. "They're also vegan, Doctor Bloom," she predicted the woman's identity. Which wasn't difficult.

Hera’s smile grew wider, and her shoulder raised with excitement. "Seriously?" She asked. Pippa nodded. "I don't know who you are, but you're my new favorite person!" Hera exclaimed, earning a soft chuckle from the older witch. Pippa extended her hand, offering one to Hera. Hera took one from the top of the plate. "Oh, chocolate chip too! You're not just my new favorite person, you're an actual goddess!" 

Hecate sounded as if she growled slightly at the remark. Pippa, however, just brushed it off.

"I'm Pippa Pentangle," Pippa introduced. 

"Oh," Hera exaggerated. "You're the infamous Pentangle everyone keeps talking about."

"I suppose so."

Pippa then looked between the two women before her. Hecate was pulled into herself slightly, but she couldn't help but see the likeness between the two. That and that both their names both had Greek origins. She squinted slightly.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I swear the two of you could be sisters," Pippa said. Hecate’s jaw clenched and Hera stopped the movement of bringing a part of the cookie she tore off to her mouth. Hera then smiled softly, the first to recover.

"Wouldn't that be something," Hera joked, tossing a curious glance to Hecate who was breathing through her nose. "No, Hecate here is most certainly an only child. And as you said, I'm very American." Hecate let out deep breath. Hera hadn't lied either, legally what she said was correct.

"Oh, I know! I think I would know if she had a sister. It's just the both of you look so much alike," Pippa said, laughing at the absurdity of it. 

"Well, on that note, I think I am gonna retire to my room for the night," Hera said, offering Pippa a kind smile. She moved the book back into her hand. "I'm trying to reread the entire Song of Ice and Fire series before the new season starts."

"Season of what?" Hecate questioned, looking down at the book. Hera raised her eye brow, but laughed heartily.

"Okay, I know the witching world isn't into ordinary human things, but come on. You guys have to have heard of Game of Thrones," Hera fought.

"I don't believe we have," Pippa confirmed.

"No way!" Hera exclaimed. "Dude, that is just insane. It's one of my top favorite book series and shows. God, no wonder no one gets my references."

"Mildred Hubble seems to understand them," Hecate said, as if it was an insult.

"My Harry Potter ones!" She corrected. "I would have some serious words with her mother if she understood my Game of Thrones ones," Hera said, sternly. "It is not for kids." She joked, moving her hands in a flat motion to further her point.

"What is it about?" Pippa asked, curious.

"Don't encourage her," Hecate groaned, pinching her nose. Hera was about to go to her room for the night, leaving her alone. Now, Pippa had opened a can of worms.

Hera squinted, trying to think. "How to condense 70 hours of something," she muttered. Throwing her hands up. "Basically, it's a fantasy about primarily these three family's fighting for the throne of the seven kingdoms. And these family's are so dysfunctional it makes my family issues look like a piece of cake." Hecate frowned at that. "After the king of the iron throne dies, his prick of a son, Joffery, takes the throne and starts war throughout the kingdom when it's found out he isn't the rightful heir. And Joffery is literally the worst child in all existences. There is bad ass women everywhere in it. And dragons! There is the bond of blood. There's love, and sex. Betrayal. War. Death. Fire. Magic. Growth. Necromancy. Demons. Revenge. Redemption. Seduction. Did I mention death, there's a lot of that. Sacrifice. Survival. Twist and turns so sharp it gives you whiplash. It will break your heart, but you just can't stop going cause you’re so invested. I highly recommend it." 

Hecate looked to her stunned at how passionately Hera talked about a work of fiction. And though she didn't dare admit it, it sounded interesting.

"You're recommending a source of entertainment that would break my heart?" Pippa asked, confused yet still smiling with amusement.

"I know it sounds crazy," Hera said, "but it's so worth it."

"I will take it into consideration," Pippa said, genuinely. 

"Cool! I'm going to head up and finish the last few chapters. So, just let me know what you decide. I'll let you borrow it before you leave."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Thank you for the cookie!" 

With that, Hera set off to her room. Pippa looked to Hecate with a smile. 

"I don't understand why you have such an issue with her. She seems delightful," Pippa input. Hecate grimaced.

"Yes, well, you don't know her like I do," Hecate explained. Pippa rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You just don't like anything that's different, Hiccup."

"That's not true!" Hecate defended. Pippa arched her brow. "Alright, perhaps there is some truth to it."

"Just some?" Pippa pushed.

"My dislike for her has nothing to do with the fact she is different, it just emphasized it."

Pippa chuckled softly, and looked at the clock. "Is it really 9 o'clock?" 

Hecate turned her gaze to the clock on the wall. "It would seem. Would you like me to escort you to bed?" Pippa flushed at the remark, breaking her gaze from Hecate. Hecate cleared her throat, realizing her wording, and struggled to regain her proper wording. "Your bedroom-for the night-I suppose the next two nights? Where you will be sleeping-alone-because you arrived early."

Pippa felt warmth in her as Hecate stumbling over her word. She glanced around the room, noticing that it was nearly empty. The only ones left were them, and Miss Bat who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I think that would be wise. I agreed to do a chanting workshop tomorrow," Pippa explained.

"You did?"

"Well, you are going to be in potions all day. I figured I might as well use my time wisely."

"Of course."

“But after that we have all of Saturday together.”

Hecate turned, sending the two witches out of the room and into another. It was a plan room, with a small dresser and bed. They used the room for guest overnight.

"I take it this will do?"

"It will do fine, thank you." Pippa turned, ensuring that her broom and luggage were there. 

"Goodnight then," Hecate whispered. Pippa closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Hecate in a proper hug. 

Hecate stiffened for a moment, before relaxing. Pippa smiled when she felt Hecate’s arms circle around her, pulling her closer. Her head fell into the crook of Hecate’s neck.

They held each other in silence. Pippa’s hand began making soothing motions up and down her back. It had been to long since they last hugged properly, nearly two years. Both had craved the others warmth. Hecate hummed softly, shifting. A startled gasp came from Hecate when Pippa’s nose pressed into her skin, but made no attempt to pull away.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," Pippa whispered. She noticed the shiver than ran through Hecate’s body, as Hecate pulled back almost stiffly.

"Goodnight, Pipsqueak," Hecate replied, carrying a rare warm smile. She pulled her arms away from the blonde, and vanished before Pippa could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the GoT talk. I needed a device/in for a few things later on so I just picked a book/series I knew well. But have some cute Hicsqueak!


	8. Deserving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera confronts Hecate on her methods with the girls.

Hera was fuming, rage coursing through her veins as she barged into Hecate classroom. The door hit the wall harshly, causing the two witches inside it jump. Hecate was sitting at her desk, with Pippa standing in front of it. Clearly, the women were in the midst of a conversation, but Hera didn't care. Hecate jumped up from her seat, standing tall. Never before has she seen Hera this mad, and she had no idea why she would.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hecate demanded.

"You are unbelievable!" Hera yelled. "Do you honestly think it is okay to treat people the way you do, let alone your students!"

"What do you mean?" Hecate and Pippa asked in unison.

"You told Enid Nightshade it was no wonder her parents never came to see her, after she failed her paper! What is wrong with you?!" Hera explained loudly. Pippa looked to Hecate in horror, not believing she would say such a thing. "I just spent the last half hour calming her down, and mending the broken hand she got from punching the wall."

"She did what?" Hecate softly, feeling her resolve crumble.

"She was so upset because of what you said, she hit a brick wall," Hera said calmer, but with distain her voice. "Our job as teachers is to guide these girls into being the best witches they can be, not breaking them down and making them feel worthless. My god, Hecate! Do you even realize how damaging your words can be, how cruel!?" Her voice rising again. "To say that to a child who is already hurting! That isn't instructing or teaching, that is emotional abuse, pure and simple!" Hera shook her head. "You really are just like them," she added looking at Hecate with a sad and disapproving look.

"I'm not!"

"You are! You're practically a carbon copy!" Hera shook her head. "And I swear, if I hear you said anything to one of these girls like that again, I won't just take it to Ada. I will report you to the magic council."

"You wouldn't," Pippa said softly. 

Hera looked to the blonde, her hands visibly shaking. "Oh, I would. I know all too well how much words like that can permanently scar a child. And I won't tolerate a grown adult, who should damn well know better, to treat them like that." Hera averted her gaze back to her sister. "No matter whom it is, or how much it would pain me to do so. I can't just sit by and allow it to happen." 

Hera let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Shaking her head, she exited to room. Pippa turned to Hecate, worry and disbelief etching her features.

"Did you really say that to Enid?" Pippa asked. Hecate turned her attention to her friend. Tears threaded her eyes, and her jaw trembled. 

A tear rolled down Hecate’s cheek, she covered her mouth to mute the sob that came from her. Pippa rushed to Hecate, quickly wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Hecate cried into her shoulder, attempting to explain herself but couldn't get the words out. After a minute or so, Pippa realized Hecate’s breathing was irregular. She pulled back, keeping her hands on Hecate’s shoulder to try and keep the woman grounded. "Breath Hecate, you're hyperventilating."

Hecate could only shake her head, another sob coming from her. It broke Pippa’s heart to see her friend in such a state. She hadn't seen her anxiety this bad since they were children. Her eyes looked distant and red from tears. Her shoulders and hands were trembling. Pippa rubbed Hecate’s arm, soothing her.

"Hiccup, come back to me," Pippa whispered, trying to bring her attention back to her. Hecate looked to Pippa at the sound of her nickname. "There you go, Love. Deep breaths." 

Hecate struggled, but soon got control of her breathing. Pippa felt her loosen ever so slightly in her grip. She squeezed Hecate softly, offering the woman a soft nonjudgmental smile. Hecate let another soft cry out of her mouth before looking down.

"I didn't mean," Hecate barely got out. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know," Pippa reassured her. "You were trying to give constructive criticism. But, Hiccup, that wasn't constructive at all."

Hecate let out another soft cry, and leaned her head into Pippa's shoulder in a fashion that wasn't like her at all. "She's right; I'm just like my parents."

Pippa tensed at this. She remembered from their youth how Hecate could be found in her room, crying over the cruel words of her parents. She forced herself to relax, wrapping her hands around the witch protectively. A trick she had learned all those years ago, when she tried to comfort Hecate and insure her how wrong her parents were about her. She wished more than anything she could protect her from the entire world. However, as angry as she was at Hera for treating Hecate in such a way, Hecate needed someone who was not afraid of her to tell her the truth of her actions. Pippa squeezed Hecate softly.

"You're nothing like your parents, do you understand me?" Pippa fought. Hecate took a sharp breath as she kept a cry from coming out at Pippa’s words.

"But I am," she managed.

"No, you're not! Your parents never gave a damn about you, only that you succeeded and made them look good. You care for your girls. For goodness sake, Hiccup, you were willing to give up your magic to protect them!" Pippa pulled back, holding Hecate close as she spoke. Hecate needed to hear this, and Pippa needed to say it directly to her face. "You care about your girls more than your own life. You're nothing like them, do you understand me?" Hecate nodded softly. "We do need to work on how you handle you snapping at your students. Hera was right; you can’t say things like that can be incredibly destructive. You of all people should know that."

"I don't know how else to encourage them," Hecate admitted. "It's all I know."

"And that angers me, more than words can say," Pippa said. She moved her hand to Hecate’s jaw, a motion that was overly familiar. Hecate didn't seem to mind, as she gently pushed into Pippa’s hand in seek of the comfort. "We can work on it, okay? Together?" Hecate nodded, resting her forehead to Pippa’s.

"Thank you. I don't deserve you," Hecate whispered. Pippa smiled, tracing her thumb along Hecate’s cheek.

"You deserve the world, Hiccup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... Sorry for the harshness of that. I really wanted to have someone make Hecate realize how harsh she can be with her students, and I thought Hera seemed the perfect fit for that. And I wanted Pippa to be there, realize it as well, but know and help console her through it and help her try and be better with it. It's something Hecate is going to be working on more or less throughout the rest of the story.
> 
> The next chapter is kind of long, so heads up on that.


	9. Walk in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera talks with Pippa. Hecate tries to reconcile with the things she said to Sybil.

Pippa was walking along the court yard. She had forgone her cloak after learning that Ada had cast a charm that kept the garden warm year ground in protection of their herbs. The night had settled in, and she had found herself wondering the castle grounds. 

"There you are!" a thick, raspy American voice, that came from behind her. Turning around she faced Hera, who was much closer than Pippa expected. Hera was on only an arm’s length away. From her panting and the soft footsteps she had heard, Hera had jogged up to her.

"Here I am," Pippa replied softly, shrugging but still attempting to keep her voice kind. After the confrontation earlier this afternoon, it felt odd to share pleasantries with her. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the woman. In one part, her first impression had been good. She had actually enjoyed talking to her. How Hera had handled Hecate earlier, though, left her uneasy. While she agreed with what Hera had said, the way she had handled it didn’t sit well with her. She wondered if it was because she was protective of Hecate.

"I wanted to give you this," Hera explained, bring her arm out and carrying the book she had offered to let Pippa borrow. Pippa took it with a polite smile.

"I'm not leaving until the morning," Pippa replied, confused.

"I know, but I'm actually heading down into town for the night any minute. I wanted to make sure I got it to you."

"That's very considerate," Pippa said as she began walking down the path with Hera by her side.

"It's no problem." Hera walked beside her for a beat or two before looking to the blonde. "Sorry about earlier. Normally I’m not like that. I usually think things through before any kind of confintation…"

"But seeing how Enid made you forget your wits?” She challenged.

“Kind of, yea… I should have handled that whole situation better. I was so upset that I reacted poorly, and I think I just made everything worse.”

“Perhaps," Pippa agreed. "I think for the first time, she actually realized how hurtful she can be at times. While I agree you were too harsh, I think that is what made it click." Pippa gave a soft sigh, shrugging her shoulders. "She doesn't know any better, and thought that's how you’re supposed to encourage the girls."

"I know," Hera continued. "And I know she thought what she said would push Enid into being a better witch, it's how her parents raised her. I should have sat down and actually talked to her about it, instead of blowing up on her like that." Hera stopped walking once they reached the bench in the garden. She turned to Pippa. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I suppose not...” There was a beat or two before Pippa continued. She could see Hera was genuine in her apology, which relieved some of the tension she had built up for her. “She actually agreed to let me help her, for the first time ever."

"She did?" Pippa nodded, and Hera gave a relieved sigh. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. At least she is actually willing to listen to you." Hera climbed onto the back of the bench, sitting on top of it. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Hera opened her mouth, to answer but tilted her head. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "The thing is, the two of us have a complicated past. And every time I try to talk to her about it, to explain what happened, she doesn't listen. And I care about her too much to force her to. Even though I can hardly ever get a word in, as she usually either explodes or just leaves…"

Pippa stepped closer to Hera, confused. "What happened?"

Hera looked into Pippa’s brown eyes. "I promised her I would tell anyone," Hera said simply. "If she wanted you to know, I'm sure she would have already told you by now. And really, you're her friend. It should be up to her for you to know or not."

"Oh," Pippa said. She sat beside Hera, but using the bench properly. She looked up to the younger witch. It was clear, even with their differences that Hera respected Hecate greatly. Pippa realized that Hera had likely sad what she had earlier out of anger, but also out of concern for both Hecate and their students. Looking at Hera who seemed to have a troubled air about her now, only furthered her belief that whatever happened between them was major to both. "It seems our Hecate is full of complicated relationships,” she added, not sure why she was confiding in her but felt the need to.

"You too?"

Pippa gave brief sad smile. "She left me, when we were students. She was my best friend, and she just stopped talking to me. I still don't understand why."

"I think I know why," Hera said softly. Pippa’s face filled with confusion. Hera bit her lip softly, debating relaying this information. "She has abandonment issues. I think she feared getting to close to you, and then you leaving her behind. She probably made the choice to cut you from her life before you could do it to her."

"But I never would have! She was- is the only person I've ever cared about." Hera looked at Pippa fondly, knowingly, at this remark. Pippa felt lost though. "How do you know this? Who abandoned her?"

This question made Hera break eye contact. She looked directly in front of her, and began fiddling with her fingers. "I did, and she's never forgiven me for it. Can’t say I blame her. Had the roles been reversed, I would probably feel the same." 

"What?" Pippa's voice came out small now.

Hera looked back to Pippa. "That's part of that whole thing I promised not to get into... I’ve probably said to much already. Can we talk about something else? Literally, anything else?"

"Okay," Pippa conceded, though her curiosity was piqued. 

"You teach modern witching at you school, right?"

"I do!"

"That's great! I’ve never heard of a school doing that, which is a shame."

"You think? Most people think what I teach at my academy is abysmal."

"Why? That's ridiculous."

"I supposed they think I am trying to eradicate traditional magic," Pippa offered.

"That’s not it at all," Hera defended. "Magic is a living thing, always growing and changing. It isn't meant to be stagnant. Modern magic isn't eliminating older practices; it's expanding the never ending limits to our magic. It's building from what we already know and learning new ways. Besides, at some point, isn’t all magic modern magic?"

Pippa was smiling earnestly again. "You are the first person to actually understand that."

"Seriously? I thought that would just be common sense," Hera joked. "God, why are some witches just so stuck in their ways they can't move forward?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I believe that there is something always new to learn about magic."

"Exactly! It's both an art and a science! It should be experimented with, otherwise we never learn," Hera agreed. Pippa laughed.

"It's lovely to actually have someone who honestly understands," Pippa said, excited. 

A beeping came the watch around Hera’s wrist. She raised it, looking at the time. Shutting it off, she stood and turned quickly changing her clothes. She now was wearing a tight black dress that cut off at her knees, and had cap sleeves. Her hair was now in an elegant French twist, and makeup was darker around her eyes and lips now red. She had her broom in hand, it was made of green mesquite wood, and had black ribbon around it. Pippa couldn't help to see the shocking resemblance between her and Hecate once more. "Sorry to cut this short, but I think my wife might actually kill me if I am late for our first date night in three months."

"You're wife?!" Pippa asked, truly shocked. Hera looked up to her with a broad smile.

"Yea, Samara," Hera said easily. "Would you mind keeping that to yourself? I haven't really told anyone else here about here. They all think I married a man."

"Of course," Pippa agreed. She understood the consequences of people knowing. "Why did you tell me?"

Hera gave Pippa a knowing smirk. "Please, I've seen the way you look at Hecate."

Pippa blushed heavily at this. "She can’t know, can she?” She asked worried she had been transparent with her feelings. “She is far too traditional to accept something like that."

"No, I don’t think she does. I think you should tell her. Her reaction might surprise you."

"Thank you, but I don’t think so. And well, thank you for confiding in me. I thought I was the only witch who... Who fancied other witches."

"No, you're not. Honestly, I think there are more of us than we know. Everyone's just too scared to say anything. Out there, outside of this world, everyone knows about me. I don't feel like I have to hide. But here, I feel like I don't have a choice."

"That must be nice, to have that feeling of freedom at all," Pippa said sadly.

"It is. Hey, maybe sometime this summer you can visit me and actually have a bit of freedom of your own," Hera offered.

"I'd like that. And maybe perhaps you could do a workshop at Pentangles. Might actually get my students interested in Astrology."

"Yea, that'd be fun!" Hera agreed, with a large smile. Then her watch started chirping again. "Ugh, I know!" She groaned, shutting off the alarm. "I really do have to go. It's been really nice talking with you."

"You as well. Thank you for letting me borrow the book," Pippa said.

"Hope you enjoy it," Hera said' sitting onto her broom side saddle. She placed one hand on the broom with a feather light touch and began hovering off the ground. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Hera gave her one last smile before taking off into the night. As Pippa turned around, Hecate suddenly appeared in front of her. Startled, Pippa gasped, bringing her hand to her chest, clenching the book in it.

"Hecate, you know I hate it when you do that!" Pippa fought, annoyed.

"Don't tell me you are befriending her," Hecate said, moving her mouth in distaste.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Pippa asked, mixed emotions of anger and fear.

"Don't be ridiculous, I saw you talking from up there," Hecate said, jutting her chin to the third story balcony. Pippa scoffed, relaxing her shoulders a bit.

"So, what if I do get along with her? We have quite a bit in common," Pippa said. 

"What could you possibly have in common with a witch who has spent the last 20 years not being a witch?" Hecate asked.

"For starters, she actually understands modern witching," Pippa said smiling as Hecate frowned in a manor which conveyed her disapproval. "She feels badly about earlier, you know?"

"Does she?" Hecate sounded almost unbelieving. 

"Mm-hmm," Pippa hummed. "She really cares about you, I think. She, also, believes that she should have approached you better about what happened earlier."

"I doubt that very much," Hecate said with a raised brow. 

"What is your issue with her? What happened between you?"

Hecate looked to her friend. "I doesn't matter. I truly don't see how you can just carry conversation so easily."

"Are you jealous that we get along?" Pippa asked, causing Hecate's jaw to tighten. Pippa smiled. Hecate was always a tad possessive as a friend, always fearing being left out. "If you think for one moment I would choose her over you, you are highly mistaken. You're my friend, Hiccup. Nothing is going to change that, I swear to you."

Hecate smiled weakly at this. Her eyes looked upon the blonde with devotion and tenderness. She nodded weakly, trusting Pippa to hold to the promise.

"I don't want to lose you again," Hecate managed. The words broke Pippa's heart, the same words Pippa had said month early echoed with a much sadder tone. What Hera had said, coming back to her. Hecate was terrified of being left. Quickly, Pippa grabbed Hecate's hand, squeezing it tightly. She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, and kiss every doubt Hecate ever had away. 

"You won't. I swear with every fiber of my being, you will never lose me again. If you try to push away, I will fight for you. Nothing in this entire world can take me away from you," Pippa said. Hecate let out a soft cry at the words. “Can we promise each other that? That no matter what happens, we will fight for one another. That we won’t accept the other walking away?”

Hecate nodded. This was a promise that she needed. A confirmation that Pippa was here to stay. Pippa wouldn’t leave her, and that gave her such a peace of mind.

Realizing a small group of girls were heading their way, Hecate pulled away, drying the tears from her eyes. Where Pippa had been touching her still sent a warm wave through her body. She cleared her throat looking at the girls, who suddenly froze when they saw the two teachers in front of them.

"You girls know better than to be outside this late!" Hecate shot, trying with all her might not to snap at them for ruining the moment. 

"Sorry, Miss Hardbroom," Beatrice said, looking down to her feet. "We accidentally lost Sybil's cat."

"Well, why don't we help you three find her then," Pippa volunteered. Hecate looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Really, you'd help us?" Sybil asked, casting a worried glance at Hecate. The look in the young eyes pressed heavily to Hecate. Hecate closed her eyes briefly, recalling last year when she had also been cruel to Sybil. Until this afternoon, she had forgotten she had. Put under the pressure of possibly loosing Ada, and the school, had sent her into such a panic she couldn't even remember a large part of that day. But she remembered the girl had cried over the harsh words Hecate had told her. 

"Miss Pentangle, why don't you help Beatrice and Clarice. I will look with Miss Hallow," Hecate ordered. Pippa gave her a gentle nod, and walked off with the other two girls.

Hecate and Sybil began walking the perimeter of the grounds in uncomfortable silence. Sybil eyes the ground closely, searching for her cat and trying to keep her eyes away from the strict teacher. Sybil only glanced up once, and Hecate could see the fear that the young girl had for her. She needed to make it right.

"Miss Hallow," Hecate said softly, calling the girls attention.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom?"

"Someone has recently brought to my attention that sometimes the things I say can be cruel," Hecate began. "Like, what I said to you last year." Sybil suddenly stopped walking, and she looked up to the woman. Hecate tried to give her a smile, but she dropped her gaze. "I had no right to say such a thing, and for that I am sorry."

Sybil began walking again, slightly quicker now. "It's alright, Miss Hardbroom. You weren't yourself that day. With everything going on with Miss Cackle and the school, you were stressed and just wanted us to perform our best."

"It doesn't justify hurting you," Hecate continued. She kept pace with the girl, who refused to meet her eyes again.

"It hurt, but it was true. I'm a terrible witch, and don't deserve to be called a Hallow," Sybil got out sadly. Hecate stopped walking now, fear creeping through her. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have been the one to give up my powers. I can barely use them anyway. What harm would it have caused?" Sybil stopped, turning to see the distraught look on her teachers face. "Miss Hardbroom?"

Hecate swallowed harshly. Her words had a harder impact than she had even realized. What Hera had said had been right; she had made her students feel worthless.

"I was wrong," Hecate struggled to get out. She always had a hard time with apologies, but even more so when they showed her weaknesses and when she was genuinely in the wrong. And never had she had a heart to heart with a student. Sybil's face looked confused. 

"I don't understand," Sybil said as if it was a question.

"Sybil, you didn't deserve to be told that because it was wrong," Hecate said. "You struggle with your studies; there is no denying that fact. However, I know there is great potential." 

"Did somebody give you a personality changing potion again?" Sybil asked with genuine concern. Worried that any moment, the older witch would let down her hair, and try dancing down the halls.

"When did somebody give me one before?" Hecate asked, now equally confused as the girl.

"Never mind," Sybil said, snapping her attention to the topic at hand. "Don't lie to me, Miss Hardbroom. I'm not skilled like the rest of the girls. Esme and Ethel are the stars of the school. While you call Mildred the Worst Witch, I think that title belongs to me."

Hecate let out a sigh as she walked closer to her. Placing a hand on Sybil's shoulders. "Yes, your sisters are highly skilled, but that doesn't mean you have to be. You are your own persons. I am sure, one day, you will find something you are better than them."

"Do you really think so?" Sybil asked, smiling softly.

"Most certainly. Everyone isn't skilled at everything. Even Ethel struggles."

"She does?"

"She did fail the Astrology exam for advanced placement," Hecate confided. 

"She did?"

"Yes. Doctor Bloom has been working with her to become better and offered a place in the class, but she did. She is working very hard to get in. Esmeralda struggled a great deal when she lost her magic. She wasn't very good at plan human things. And, myself, I had difficulty with potions when I first started."

"Really, but I heard you're the best in country? How bad could you have been?"

"Well, more than one blew up in my face," Hecate said, earning her a small chuckle from the girl. "Thankfully, I transferred school after my first year and that didn't follow me. By the time I started my second year; I spent more time on potions than anything else and learned to love it. I would appreciate it, if you kept that knowledge to yourself."

"I will, Miss Hardbroom."

"I suppose Doctor Bloom was right. If at first you don't succeed, try again. I am certain if you put your mind to it, you can."

Sybil was smiling to her now, and it made her heart feel lighter. "Would it be too much to ask you to tutor me, Miss Hardbroom? I really do enjoy potions, even if I am rubbish."

Hecate smiled, and nodded. "All you had to do was ask."

Sybil turned around, newly determined. "Now just to find my cat."

"Oh," Hecate muttered, shaking her head. Waving her hand slightly, the cat appeared before them covered in garbage. "It seems you cat favors food from the trash. Might I recommend a bath?"

Sybil picked up the black cat at a loss. Turning back to Hecate she asked, "If you could have done that all along, why didn't you do that to begin with?"

Hecate only smiled in return, before proofing them back to where Pippa and the others had been searching. Pippa stood, straightening her skirt and gave Hecate a knowing look. 

"Ah, you've found her!" Pippa said, making the other two turn around.

"I suggest you keep a better eye on your familiar, Miss Hallow," Hecate said, returning to her normal strict tone.

"Of course, Miss Hardbroom. Thank you."

"Now off, the three of you, back inside," Pippa said moving her hand in a shooing manner. The three girls ran back into the castle before they could get detention for losing the cat in the first place. Pippa turned to Hecate, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "That was very sweet of you."

Hecate felt a blush creep forward, her mouth opening to speak. She looked over to Pippa, not realizing that Pippa was leaning in to kiss her cheek. Accidentally, Pippa’s lips pressed firmly to Hecate’s, kissing her fully. Pippa’s lips moved over Hecate’s, who moved with hers. In the silence of the night, a soft surprised hum came from Hecate. The two parted, realizing what they had done. Pippa’s hand shot to her mouth, caressing it in awe. Hecate stood in place, frozen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Pippa tried. "I went to kiss your cheek. I didn't think you were going to-"

Hecate took an uneasy step back. Her hands were in front of her as in a defensive stance. She shook her head. 

"I have to go," Hecate whispered before disappearing.

Pippa stood in the empty court yard. Her fingers touching her lips that still tingled from contact. She let out a soft cry. Hecate had physically retreated from her. Had she truly been so disgusted? Heartbroken, Pippa went to her room for a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is cliché to have a first kiss like that, but as someone who's first kiss was actually like that I can't help but use it.


	10. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada attempts to make amends with Hecate.

Hecate stood in the court yard the next morning. Pippa was saying her goodbyes to the girls surrounding her, and Hecate could only watch. This morning she had to use an alert potion, due to the lack of sleep she had. Tossing and turning all night. Her mind running over and over the kiss. 

Pippa had physically pulled away from Hecate in panic, and instantly explained the mistake. It broke Hecate at the knowledge she hadn't wanted it to be a mistake. That as soon as Pippa had pulled away, Hecate only wanted to pull her back to her. 'Of course," Hecate thought, 'Pippa would be traditional in the one way I am not.'

With a shattered thought, she thought of how their friendship was ruined. How after Pippa had just made a promise to never leave her, this stupid accident just broke her vow.

It surprised Hecate to see Pippa crossing over to her, with a large smile. She first said goodbye to Ada, who thanked Pippa for the workshop as she always did. Then Pippa turned to Hecate, who blushed feverishly when Pippa grabbed her arms and leaned in to kiss her cheek much like she had after leaving last time.

"I expect a call Wednesday. You'll not win this game of chess," Pippa said, trying to smooth Hecate. Pippa knew that Hecate would be struggling with what happened, but she was determined to keep her word. Hecate nodded slightly.

"Goodbye, Hecate."

"Goodbye, Pippa," Hecate whispered, barely able to get the words out. Pippa gave her a warm smile before dropping her hands, and levitating the broom up into her hand. With one last smile, she took off. Sending a kiss like she always did.

Only this time, Hecate realized, it was directed to her.

"Where is Doctor Bloom?" Ada asked, pulling Hecate’s attention. Looking to the head mistresses with a confused expression, she welcomed the distraction.

"I believe she went into town last night. Is she not back yet?" Hecate questioned.

"Ah," Ada gave a soft chuckle. "I forgot I had given her the night off. I suppose she might not still be back, given."

"Given what?" 

Ada could only smile at Hecate’s confusion. She opened her mouth, but shut it, raising her eyebrow. It was clear that Ada had come to her conclusions as to why Hera had not yet arrived back to the school, but Hecate could not figure out what. 

"I see that you're talking to me again," Ada said smiling as the two began walking back into the school.

"You asked me a question, so I answered. That is all," Hecate replied coldly. Ada let go of a heavy breath, shaking her head.

"How long are going to be mad at me?" 

Hecate looked across the sea of girls re-entering the school, all surrounding them. She didn't wish to have this conversation here. She turned sharply, heading to Ada's office. Ada following her. When they entered, Hecate stayed close to the door, hoping this conversation would not be a long one. 

"What do you want me to do to make this right, Hecate? I feel like I have lost you, my dearest friend and confidant. It kills me to think I hurt you so badly, when it was not my intention," Ada was practically pleading. "Is firing her the only way I can prove to you that I meant no harm?" She said. The words hurting her.

Ada had grown fond of Hera, if she were to tell the truth. Hera was a breath of fresh air, and outside look, that brought new ideas. They had more than one long conversation in this room over tea and coffee about teaching, lesson plans, and philosophy. But was all that worth the price of losing her closest friend?

"Don't be ridiculous," Hecate commented with a dramatic eye roll. "We are half way through the year, it's far too late to fire her. Especially given that it is over my personal feelings towards her. As I detest to admit it, you were right. Her knowledge is an asset to this school."

"Then what can I do to make this right?"

"You can't," Hecate replied sharply. "Don't you see? She is already here; the damage to our friendship has already been done. Nothing can fix that." She watched as Ada's face became heart broken over her words. She turned her head away quickly, not able to face her without her resolve breaking. 

"Please, there has to be something," Ada pleaded with a thicker voice than normal. "I know it is not easy seeing her every day. Maybe if you just needed someone to talk to. Even if you are upset with me, I am the only one who knows."

Hecate closed her eyes, giving s shaky breath. It was true, she desperately needed someone to talk to, but how could she trust her. "How can I trust you again?"

"I haven't said a word about it yet, that is how."

Hecate looked back to the shorter witch. Her resolve now bursting like a dam. "I am so confused, Ada."

"About what?" Ada asked, now concerned. 

Hecate shrugged helplessly. "Everything?"

Ada led them to her chairs, enchanting her tea pot for them. Hecate sat beside her, turned towards her. Her back perfectly straight, sitting rigidly. Ada looked upon her with kind assuring eyes.

"When Hera left, all those years ago, I was so angry with her. I don't understand how she could have left. I don't know what hurts worse; her leaving me, the full life she has had away from me, or the fact that she is now here. She is so kind to everyone, strict and stubborn to her core, yes, but kind. Everyone loves her... She is not the person I thought she would be."

"You villianized her in your head," Ada explained. "It made it easier for you to accept what she did, if she was a horrible person. Now that you know she is anything but, it confuses you and is harder to accept." Hecate nodded with agreement, as she set down her tea and turned her attention to the fireplace.

"It infuriates me," she continued. "I know the only way to understand is to talk to her about it. She has tried on a few occasions to do so, but I can't. How can I? How can I let go of it. As a child, she the one person I thought I could count on... The only person who ever understood. Who knew what our parents were like, and left me with them? Who got to live a life with a freedom I have never known, while I was home dealing with my loss? She didn't even come to either of their funerals, did you know? Nor did she inform me when my aunt died..." Hecate shook her head. "It's all too much to forgive, and certainly not over night."

Ada sighed, leaning in her chair so that she was closer to the Deputy Head. "I don't know if I could forgive all of that either," she replied honestly. "But, Dear, aren't you curious to know? She doesn't seem the person to abandon things solely of her own accord. Perhaps there is more to this story that you were told. If you knew all of it, it might help the both of you heal."

"You don't understand, I don't want to know. At any point in the last 39 years, she all the opportunity in the world to tell me. Why now?"

"When she interviewed, she told me she sought out this school because her Sam had already found employment down in town. She looked into the school because they had already decided to move here and she did not want to discontinue working. It wasn't until after I had sent her information about the school that she discovered you were even here," Ada elaborated the situation. "It was a genuine coincidence."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. As well as, through conversation with her, that she had made an attempt to contact you some years ago, just before you came on here, but you did not respond."

"It was too late by then," Hecate said, determined in her decision. "I had no desire to speak with her."

Ada sighed, defeated. This conversation was going nowhere. "How you continue to handle this is completely up to you."

"But?"

"No buts, Hecate. This is your life, and your choice." 

Ada withheld how she wished Hecate would make an effort. Through little things Hera had said led Ada to believe there had, in fact, been more to the tale then what Hecate had been told by her parents. Little hints, that made Ada cringe about what she assumed was server neglect of Hera, and emotional abuse. It hurt Ada to even consider that is what happened to Hera, but even more to think it also happened to Hecate. 

"Your first class will be any minute now," Ada pointed out. Hecate looked to the clock on the wall, as she stood.

"Thank you," she replied, thanking her for reminding her of the time. 

"You know, if you ever need to talk about this or anything, I am here to listen."

Hecate offered a weak smile. While she was still angry with Ada, it reassured her to know that Ada wouldn't let her go so easily.

"I know," she replied before heading to the potions lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the amazing, kind, and wonderful words! I haven't posted a fanfiction in years, and was super nervous about doing it again. So thank you so much. At the rate I am going I will likely finish publishing all of this by this time next week.


	11. Humming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa confided in Hera about what happened.

Hera sat at her desk in her room, grading the newest stack of papers. She had a container of mixed berries at her side, snacking on them as she worked. One of her bare feet was trapped under her opposite knee, as her leg was curled on the chair in a casual fashion. She was wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a black loose tank top, black leggings, and haphazardly put together messy bun with her curls hanging lose. She was humming the song coming from her phonograph. She began singing along mindlessly with the song as she marked incorrect answers on the student’s paper.

"We stand together  
No we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness."

Completely absorbed in her grading and music, she didn't hear the mirror above her desk chime. Nor did she notice the pink clad witch appear in front of her. 

"You have a lovely voice," Pippa said on the other said of the mirror. 

Startled, Hera jumped. Panicked eyes looked up to her as she yelled, "Oh my god!"

Pippa laughed slightly, trying to restrain herself. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no," Hera said, calming down. She turned the music down. "I'm fine. Just to concentrated, didn't hear it ring." Her shoulder s dropped, and she picked up her cup of tea or a sip after ask, "What's up?"

"Oh," Pippa said, suddenly nervous. "I um- I finished that book you leant me."

"What did you think?" Hera asked, now excited.

"I feel intense is the best word for it," Pippa said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's an understatement," Hera laughed with her.

"There has to be more, they couldn't end with that. Could they?"

"Oh God, no. There 4 other books and 7 years of the show. Next year we finally find out who gets the thrown," Hera said. 

"Oh, thank the Goddess. I have so many questions! You were absolutely right; I don't think I could ever hate a child nearly a fraction as much as Joffery."

"Just wait, he gets worse," Hera joked. She stood, walking over to her bookshelf. She gathered the rest of her books.

"How could he?!"

"You'll see," she said walking back to her desk. "Here is the rest," she said, casting the charm she used to retrieve items from home in reverse. The books appeared on Pippa's lap with a small yip from the startled blonde.

"Oh! Thank you!" Pippa replied happily. "Didn't you say you were reading them?"

"I've read them at least five times now, I was just reading because I didn't have anything else so I thought why not before the show comes back on."

"You don't have anything to read now?" 

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I can find something-"

"But I have something you might like!"

"You do?" 

"It's a fantasy novel I came across at uni in the restricted section. It was written in the early 1900s, but its set during the 1600 during the Salem witch trials. It's about two witches who fell in love and escaped persecution."

"Historical lesbian witches who overcome and escape bigotry, hell yea! Send it my way!" Hera said with enthusiasm. Pippa smiled broadly, finally able to share this story for the first time with anyone. She rushed to her own bookshelf, and even before she reached the mirror again the books appeared on Hera's desk. "Thanks! I'll be sure to take good care of it, and let you know what I think."

"I can't wait!"

Hera smile turned from that of excited to one of friendship. She looked to Pippa, not entirely sure how to broach the topic. She assumed the book wasn't the true reason that Pippa had called. Not after Dimity had told her that the morning she left, until their goodbye, Hecate and Pippa were acting odder than usual. After her confronting Pippa on her feelings about her sister, chose couldn't help but wonder if something happened.

"Speaking of lesbian witches," Hera began. Panic flashed in Pippa's eyes briefly, before she gained controlled of her emotions. "I heard you and Hecate were acting a bit odd the morning you left."

"People thought we were acting odd?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Only Miss Drill," Hera comforted. "Or, at least, she was the only one to say anything to me... Did something happen?"

Pippa situated herself in her seat. It took all of her will power to not touch her lips again. She needed to confide in someone about this, and Hera was the only one she knew wouldn't look down or judge her. In fact, she might be the only one who understood the raging war of emotions within her.

"I might have kissed her," Pippa admitted. Hera's expression changed dramatically, almost comically.

"What?! Might have?”

Pippa shrugged helplessly. “No… No. I did kiss her. But it was an accident!” She covered her face with her hands, leaning her elbows on her desk. “I’ve messed everything up.”

“What happened?”

Pippa closed her eyes, her tear threatening to escape. She sniffled, and shrugged letting her hands fall. "She had a heart to heart with Sybil Hallow, and I thought it was really sweet. I went to kiss her cheek was all, but she turned to me. I kissed her mouth instead. She just froze, Hera, and then left. Then the next morning pretended like nothing happened." She sniffled again, and used her fingers to dry her cheeks. "I don't think I could take losing her again. I just got her back! I can’t even bare the thought."

"So, don't. Fight for her, even if. It isn't the way you want, fight to keep her in your life."

Pippa nodded, trying to stop her tears. "I planned on it. I won't give up easily, not like last time. I refuse to let her go. But, my Goddess, it's so hard. I love her so much it aches. To now have confirmed that she will never think of me the way I do her...."

"You're heartbroken," Hera said sympathetically. A soft cry came from Pippa. "I'm so sorry, Pippa. You don't deserve heartbreak."

Pippa gave a weak smile. "I thought she enjoyed it, before I pulled away."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought she kissed me back, maybe even hummed?" She confessed. "But she didn't." Pippa shook her head, and dried her eyes quickly. With a drafted breath, she continued. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you thought that maybe she panicked? You said it was an accident, and Hecate doesn't like the unexpected. Not to mention, how confused and scared that might make her? She grew up in a crazy traditional house; the idea of that kind of relationship was probably hounded into her that it isn’t okay. Kissing her might have terrified her, more so if she did kiss you back. She’s probably tearing herself apart over it, if she did enjoy it.”

Pippa sniffled. "You're right," she barely got out. "But how do I figure out why she reacted that way?"

Hera offered a soft shrug. "Well, humming is a good sign… But honestly, knowing her, you just have to wait it out. Maybe drop some casual hints that kissing her meant something more to you, but outside that act normal. If she does want to be with you, she will only do it at her own pace. Anything else might scare her off completely."

Pippa nodded, smiling softly through her tears. "Thank you."

“For what, listening? I know that all this isn’t easy.”

“Do you think, maybe, you can try hinting it to? Given you’re there…”

“I mean, I can try, but she doesn’t really like talking to me.”

“Oh…”

“I can try… And don't be afraid to call me again if you need to talk about it. I know that all this isn't easy."

"That is an understatement," Pippa said with an uneasy laugh. 

“How are you holding up with all of this?”

“I’m terrified. Not just of losing her, but what it means about me. I’ve known for a very long time my feelings for her, but I’ve never had to confront them the way I am now. I know for certain now, that I am more in love with her than anyone. Even if she does feel the same, which I doubt, what would that mean for my school? I would give itg all up for her, without a second thought. It’s my life’s work… I’m already chastised for my teaching methods. My personal life would…” She drifted off.

“I’ve actually been thinking about all that myself. Not really in that context, but in general. It isn’t right for us to live in this kind of fear… I was wondering maybe, within the next year or two, coming out.”

“That’s madness.”

“It may be, but I feel like I am the only one that can do it. I can show the community my value, let them see what I am capable of. If I do that, it might be as easy to get rid of me. However, if they do, I am the only one that I know of that can still have a life outside of all of this. Even if it cast me out, I can set a foundation for witches to begin a path forward.”

“You would really be willing to sacrifice what you’ve fought so hard for?”

“If it meant helping people like you, then yea. It’s a terrible feeling, feeling alone. I know, because I felt alone my whole childhood. Who knows, if I do it, it may start the others coming out and it start becoming more accepted.”

“That is incredibly brave. We’d be lucky to have you start our own little revolution.”

Hera smiled, and looked down at the paper she was grading. “I think it is just worth seeing others happy. Even if it means hurting myself in the process.”

“I’ll stand by you, if you decide to do it. You wont have to be alone,” Pippa’s voice with such kindness it almost made Hera cry. Never in her entire life had another witch cared for her so much, let alone was willing to stand by her with such a thing. She had never felt she could actually trust or befriend another witch. While Pippa had never felt like she could confided in another over this.

“I would appreciate that more than you could possibly know.”

Pippa nodded reassuringly. "I will let you go. I can see I interrupted your grading."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Until then."

"Until then." Pippa vanished from Hera's sight. 

Hera leaned back in their chair for a moment, thinking. If Hecate did kiss Pippa back, that would mean that Hecate was over thinking everything. She could only imagine how much their parents hounded in the vulgarity and how unacceptable it was after she had left. They wouldn't have wanted to have both their children turn out that way. She wondered if Hecate was now struggling with that, or if she always had struggled with it. Pippa had said that Hecate had abandoned her. Hera couldn't help but now wonder if that had been part of the reason. If it was, it was likely the leading reason.

Hera wasn't blind either. She saw the way they had looked at each other. She was surprised more people hadn't seen it and said anything. It wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if Hecate was just as much in love with Pippa as Pippa was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Hera was listening to was Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm. :).


	12. Sports Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports Day causes even more havoc between Hecate and Hera.

The girls were all outside. As the year was nearly finished, they had only one week until summer holiday. Sports day was upon them. A day Hecate still hated. At the very least, this year they did it on a weekend. 

Things had shifted. Hecate had made up with Ada, even though both knew there would always be a dent in their friendship. Hecate had needed someone to talk to, and while she didn't tell her what Ada did not already know, it had allowed their friendship a start to a mend. Ethel had proven herself more than capable in Astrology, gaining her spot in the class after holiday. Hera had worked quietly and thoroughly. The two made sure to stay clear of each other as much as possible. Hecate could sense something was still off with Hera, a secret she had yet to uncover. It was clear that Ada knew, but when Hecate asked Ada refused to answer. 

The two sisters fought on nearly every topic. It amazed Hecate how two women from the same blood could be so different. The only topic they seemed to agree upon was punishments for unruly students. While Hera felt more empathic, the two witches believed that disobeying the rules was to be handled accordingly. 

On occasion, Hera tried, and failed, to have a serious discussion with Hecate. She had finally given up trying, which relieved Hecate. Though, a part of her hurt over it. While Hecate did not want to hear Hera’s excuses for why she had abandoned her, she wanted Hera to keep trying to fight. But Hera had told her after Hecate refused the last time, that she was done. That Hecate would just have to live with the knowledge she had, since she wasn't willing to hear Hera out. That the two were to move on with their lives in that regard. Something Hecate couldn't easily do, and though Hecate didn’t know it, wasn’t something Hera could easily do either.

As for Pippa, the two witches pretended as if nothing had happened. They never spoke of what they did, and carried on as if it didn't keep the both of them up at night. Hecate had known of her feelings for the blonde witch for many years. It had been why she fled all those years ago. She couldn't handle the rejection from her, or the disgust from her or her parents. She would rather pretend it never occurred, then to lose the one person she had never stopped loving.

The pain of it all was overwhelming at times. She had been so conflicted. At moments, she wondered if Pippa had actually felt the same. Then, the memories of her parents words flooded back to her. It didn’t matter if she did. Hecate could barely look at herself when she thought about it to long. The thoughts she had weren’t that of a proper witch. So, she shoved them as deep as she could. It was better to have Pippa in her life, with her feeling buried, then not have her at all. But, by the Goddess, she yearned for her. She wanted Pippa more than anything. Kissing her had been more than she could ever ask for, even if Pippa had retreated. In a better world, she might be have actually been willing to make the act on her emotions. What she wouldn't do to push past her own doubt and self loathing to be with her. 

She didn't know, that since the incident occurred, that Pippa had told Hera. Not only told Hera, but gushed every feeling she had for Hecate out to Hera. And that Hera had helped her through the heartbreak she had endured. That Hera had encouraged Pippa to tell Hecate her true feelings, even though Pippa refused each time. But the two witches had bonded, had become close friends. They had arranged for few gatherings over the summer. Hera had told Pippa not to disclose to Hecate how close they had become, fearing it might upset Hecate. Hecate knew, however. Of course she did. It wasn't that she felt Pippa pulling away from her, or anything of the sort. It was in the casual mentions both Pippa and Hera had of each other in daily conversation. As much as she hated it, she realized the two had more in common and similar views then any else in their profession. As much as she hated it, Hecate swallowed her pride and envy so her friend had someone who she could talk with without fears of a debate.

Today, Hecate sat beside Ada as sports day began. Hera was off in the field helping Demity judge the javelin. The first set of each girls were preparing to begin. To Hecate the day was moving altogether slowly. Her lack of enthusiasm towards sports ever more persistent than the year before. Really, there were more useful things she could be doing with her time.

After what seemed like an eternity of time later, a loud screech came from the direction of the javelin throw. Both Ada and Hecate turned their attention to it, though it was a bit difficult with the setting sun. Hera was running at full speed into the forest after something. Hecate and Ada quickly made their way over to the girl who had just thrown.

"What happened?" Ada demanded. The blonde girl looked to her elders with sorrowful eyes.

"I put a charm on the pole, but it went too far! I think I hit something," the girl cried. Ada looked to Hecate with worried eyes.

"Go and see, I will stay with the girls," Ada instructed. Hecate nodded, before magicking herself into the woods just outside the school grounds. 

Surrounded by trees, she saw through a clearing Hera on the ground. She was hunched over what looked like a deer. Moving close, she saw Hera had her hands pressed into the deer’s chest, where the javelin was protruding from the creature. Her eyes looked wild and wet with tears, and hands were covered in blood.

"Stay with me," Hera kept repeating. She did not know any spells that could help save the creature. From the looks of it the deer was past the point of saving, Hecate assessed. 

"Stand back," Hecate ordered. Hera looked up to Hecate but it was if she didn't really see her. She stood though, moving numbly away from the animal.

"Help her," Hera pleaded with no emotion in her voice. Hecate looked at the majestic creature. There was no helping her, only ending her pain. Lifting her hand, she took the rode out of the animal and let it fall to the floor. "What are you doing!" Hera shouted, her voice now filled with pure panic. Hecate glanced to her sister before raising her hands again. 

"With this command, I bid the end of this animals life," Hecate began, but stopped when she felt Hera yank her arm violently.

"Stop! You're killing her!" Hera pleaded terrifyingly. The witch was in pure duress, anxiety, and panic coursing through her veins.

"I'm putting her out of her misery," Hecate explained. It wasn't enough for Hera. When Hecate turned her attention back to the deer, who was now whining from pain, she felt Hera’s arms on her again. She was trying desperately to pull Hecate away. Fear plain across her face. Hecate stood her ground. "Let this creature be one with earth."

"Stop!"

"May her pain be no longer," she finished. At the moment she heard the animal stop crying, she heard her sister scream loudly. Before she knew it, Hecate was flung backwards harshly. Her back hit the tree behind her, and she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. She knew she hadn't broken anything, but it didn't mean it didn't knock the wind from her.

"Hecate!" Hera cried. Her eyes growing wide, realizing what she had done. Rushing over, she knelt beside Hecate. "Oh God! I'm sorry!" Her as voice got out. She was visibly shaking, a proper mess. 

Hecate was furious. "You're no witch!" She spat, her upset mind getting the best of her. "It is no wonder our parents didn't give a damn about you leaving. I would have been wise to have done the same!"

She watched the words cut deep into the younger witch. It was as if she opened a wound so deep it could have bled her dry. Hera back away from Hecate, the glint in her eyes matched that of a hurt child. Hecate realized the words she spoke, and tried to reach out to Hera, apologizing. Hera vanished before she could.

Hecate felt her world crumbling. No matter what had happened when they were children, or how Hera had abandoned her alone with their parents, she couldn't believe she had said what she had. To openly admit to Hera that their parents hadn't cared about her. 

Miss Bat appeared beside Hecate gasping at the deer she saw. "She hit a deer?" She asked, stunned. Hecate pulled herself together.

"Yes, I had to put the poor thing out of its misery," Hecate answered.

"That couldn't have been easy for Doctor Bloom. Where is anyway?"

Hecate looked up to Miss Bat. "I don't know." Hecate looked down to the deer. "We should dispose of this properly, Miss Bat."

As they worked, Hecate could only think of how cruel what she had said was. Hera was right, her words had a larger impact that she intended. Sometimes she didn’t even think them through before saying them, not when her anger or anxiety had the better of her. After this, she needed to find Hera and acknowledge her harsh words. Even if Hera was the last person in the world she wanted to apologize to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Hecate isn't hurt. Hera just had one hell of a panic attack. More of her past is going to start to be revealed (on multiple aspects), and Hecate is going to start the path of understanding (on multiple aspects). It just takes a long of angst and mishap for them to get there.
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos. This story has been getting a much larger response then I could have imagined!


	13. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate seeks out Hera to apologize, and ends up eavesdropping on Hera and her wife.

Hecate had been searching for Hera, needing to speak with her. She had to. She didn't know if she could bear talking to Hera, but at the very least she had to apologize. She knew that was the only way to ease the guilt within her.

Hera had missed another meal, the first time since Hecate had told her not to. Hecate had checked her room and classroom, finding both empty. She passed by Mildred who was talking to her friends.

"I wonder where Doctor Bloom could be heading so late," Enid commented, catching Hecate’s attention.

"Probably down into town," Mildred commented. "I heard that's where her husband lives."

"After seeing HB kill that poor deer, I can't blame her for wanting to leave," Enid whispered, trying to not let Hecate hear.

"Girls," Hecate said, with as much accusation as possible. She appeared right in front of the three. "Idle gossip is not appreciated."

"Sorry, Miss Hardbroom," the girls replied in unison.

"Now, how long ago did you see Doctor Bloom leaving," she demanded.

"Not even two minutes ago," Maud answered. 

"The three of you had better be in your rooms by the time I get back," Hecate warned.

"Where are you going?" Mildred bravely asked. Hecate only shot her a warning glare before transforming into her robe and hat, with her broom in hand. Without answering she went to the nearest window to set off in search of Hera. 

She had found Hera as she neared the town below. She saw Hera descending into what looked like a balcony. Stardust was on the back of the broom. Hera wore a simple shirt with jeans, common clothing for ordinary humans. She had what looked like a cylinder draped over her shoulder. Stepping off her broom onto the patio, Stardust hopped off. Hera walked through the sliding glass door, as if she owned the apartment. Hecate realized in that moment, she had.

"Honey, I'm home," Hera called out, jokingly, just a hint of sadness still in her voice.

Hecate second guessed her decision to follow her. It was obvious Hera had come home seeking comfort. It wasn't like her to sneak about, she seemed to have no self control over her curiosity. Casting a spell, Hecate made herself invisible. In the back of her mind, she knew she should leave. Her curiosity getting the better of her, for once.

"Stardust!" A soft voice echoed through the apartment. It shocked Hecate when the thin blonde woman from Hera’s photos appeared the corner, carrying the cat in her arms.

"Oh, I see," Hera got out with a humorous tone. "You missed my cat more than me." 

From outside the balcony, Hecate could see the genuine smile on Hera’s face. The blonde laughed as she set Stardust down onto the floor. She crossed over to Hera, throwing her arms over Hera’s shoulders and gazed to the woman affectionately.

"I could never miss anyone as much as I miss you," the blonde replied. She leaned in kissing Hera sweetly, like they had done it many times before. Hera smiled as she pulled back, smoothing her hand lovingly over the blondes cheek.

"Sorry for coming unannounced," Hera whispered. Hecate could barely hear it.

Her curiosity growing evermore and she cast a hearing spell. She, actually, wasn't sure if she did it more from curiosity or confusion.

"It's your house too," the blonde laughed. "And besides, never say sorry for coming to see me." The blonde pulled away, turning into what Hecate assumed was the kitchen area. "Wine?"

"God, yes!" Hera said, turning back to face Hecate. She shut the patio door before flopping onto the couch in a sloppy fashion. The couch was facing the patio.

"I take it your boss doesn't know you're here," the blonde said. She came back into view carrying two wine glasses, and a bottle. Sitting down beside Hera, Hera gave a defeated sigh. The blonde began pouring the two glasses.

"No, she doesn't," Hera confessed. She reached out taking the glass of wine that was offered to her. "Thanks," she said, before taking a sip. The blonde leaned back on the couch; she rested her arm on the back and sat on her legs, lounging so she was facing Hera. "I just wanted to see you. I couldn't wait a week."

"What's wrong?"

"I need a reason to see my wife now?" Hera half joked, gaining a small smile from the woman Hecate now identified as Sam. Hecate gave a harsh sigh at the realization that Sam was a woman. That her sister had been interested in women. That she wasn’t alone with that. Resentment dwelled, Hera didn’t carry the same hardships Hecate did when it came to that. Clearly not, as Hera was married to a woman.

Sam raised a knowing eyebrow. "I know you to well to know you broke the rules just to see me. You follow them like your own personal bible. What happened?" She asked, reaching out to toy with Hera’s hair.

"I had a really bad day," Hera admitted, turning to face Sam better. She pushed her head into Sam’s hand. She, then, took another large drink of her wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hera hummed softly, nudging into Sam’s hand more. She sat up, taking Sam’s hand mindlessly into hers. Carefully, she rubbed her thumb against the back of Sam’s hand.

"It's just hard," Hera said softly. 

"What is?"

Hera gave a sad laugh, before looking into her wife's eyes with her tears ones. "Everything," she confessed with a defeated shrug. Hecate couldn't help but hear the similarities to the conversation she and Ada had a few months prior. 

"Is this about your sister?" Sam asked carefully. Hera gave a soft cry, and Sam instantly wrapped Hera in her arms tightly. 

Hecate watched with a heavy heart. To see Hera reduced to tears because of her was almost more than she could bear. She flew closer to the patio.

"She hates me," Hera said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. 

"I'm sure that isn't true," Sam replied.

"It is." Hera closed her eyes tightly. "You should see how she looks at me; so much resentment and anger. She told me today she wished she never cared about me."

"Yea, but see, that means she still cares about you. She wouldn't have said that if she meant she hated you."

"Then she wants to, and that hurts worse," Hera explained. "I just want my sister back. For years, that is all I have wanted. Now, she is finally within reaching distance and she wants nothing to do with me." Sam remained silent as Hera tried to calm herself back down. Her hand floating to Hera's knee and made gentle circles in hope to relax her wife. Once doing so, Hera looked to Sam with a concerned expression. "They broke her down, Sam. I can see it every day. They made her feel worthless, I just wish I could help.”

“You can, you just have to keep trying to talk to her.”

“She wont talk to me!” 

“Let her come to you in her own time. She will, eventually.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“She will see what kind of person you are. It may take time, but she’ll come around. She is probably confused as hell right now. Hera, you have to remember, it took you decades to get over what your parents did to you. You left as a child. She never had that opportunity. She is probably still trying to heal. She dealt with their criticism and hatred a lot longer than you did. Of course she isn’t going to want to talk about it right away. You just have to wait.”

“It’s been nearly a year.”

“Yea? And how long did it take you? Not to mention you had a support system that she doesn’t. You left, and told me that none of her close friends know, she probably feels like she can’t rely on anyone. She has to deal with all of this and sort it out all on her own. That has to be difficult.”

Hera sighed, knowing Sam was right. She gave a gentle smile, glad to have Sam as her voice of reason. Hecate felt her eyes welling with tears. This woman whom she had never met seemed to understand her better than anyone she had met. It surprised her to have Sam articulate her feelings even better than she could. A part of her wished she could actually talk with Sam. Hera had been talking with Pippa, it would only be fair. And Sam actually seemed to be on her side, to actually consider her thoughts and feelings in the situation. 

“You’re right, as always,” Hera agreed. She was glad she came home to talk with her. Sam always had views she hadn’t thought of. She made her think of everything on a grander scale, from a view point that was as much of an outside opinion that she could get.

Hera had felt guilt about all of it. Not actually taking into consideration how Hecate was thinking about everything. Of course Hecate couldn’t feel like she could lean on anyone with all of this. Ada, the only one who knew, had given her the job. She knew that had probably led to Hecate feeling as if she couldn't talk to her about it. Pippa didn’t know at all. Not to mention she had become close to the two witches, which likely left Hecate feeling even more alone in the matter. She scolded herself for not even thinking about how the friendships she had formed had hurt Hecate more than she had even meant to.

After taking another sip of her wine, she found herself staring at it. She was lost in her thoughts for a moment before confiding in her wife. “I've been having nightmares again."

"What? But you've been fine for years?"

"Fine being the loose term," Hera said with a weak chuckle. "I don’t know why all of a sudden they've started again. I didn't even think they were bothering me that bad." She looked deeply into Sam’s eyes. "I lost control today. A deer got hurt, and it's like the flood gates opened..." She gave another restrained cry. "I could have really hurt Hecate today."

"What did you do?"

"I don't even really remember," Hera said. "I could barely breathe, let alone think straight. It was all too blurry... I think-I think I flung her into a tree?" Hera’s voice cracked. "Even if she doesn't give a damn about me, but I still care about her. What if I had hurt her?! I would have never forgiven myself!" Her face turned white. "God, what if that had been one of the students!?"

"Don't think like that," Sam said, squeezing Hera’s hand.

"I have to. I could be a danger to them."

"No, you would never hurt them," Sam said firmly. Her face looked upon her wife seriously. "Do you want to cancel Spain?"

Hera shook her head vigorously. "No, I need a vacation." She sighed heavily. "When we get back, I think we should find a therapist again. And I am trying to make a dream catcher. Hopefully, that will at least curb the dreams."

Sam nodded. "Okay. But if you feel like you're losing grip, call me. I don't care if I am at work. I don't care about your schools a no technology rule. Call me."

"I will," Hera promised. She took another large drink from her glass. "I wish I could get through to her," she added. "I know there is a lot she has to work through, and I do too. But this could all go so much quicker if she wasn’t acting so stubborn."

Sam laughed softly. "You are aware the two of you have that in common?"

"I do not act like that," Hera defended herself.

"Oh, yea you do! Not to mention childish at times," Sam said, laughing. Hera picked up the throw pillow under her back, and tossed it at Sam, who tried to duck. 

"I am an adult, damn it," Hera joked, hitting her with the pillow.

"Oh yes," Sam agreed sarcastically. "Pillow fights are the most adult thing!"

Hera huffed, crossing her arms. Sam rolled her eyes, and leaned in kissing her. A charm echoed, and Sam sat up to grab the phone from her back pocket. She read the message quickly, replied, and stuck it back into her pocket. She looked at Hera seriously.

"About Spain," Sam began, getting a worried look from Hera. "Jasmine isn't going to be able to come."

"What? Why not? I haven't seen her in almost a year," Hera asked sadly.

"She's pregnant," Sam explained.

"How long? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"7 months," Sam said softly. "And they didn't want to upset you."

Hera scoffed as if hurt. "Just because I can't have kids, doesn't mean I'm not happy for her! I can't believe you didn’t even tell me."

"Well, I just did." 

Hera brought her eyebrows together, looking at Sam in disbelief. "Two weeks before the trip."

"I just know it's hard for you sometimes," Sam said, trying to have her understand. Hera shook her head, looking down to her glass. "Have you thought about trying again?" Hera snapped her head quickly to look at her. "Last time you did it alone," Sam tried. "We could try together."

"We may not have been together, but you were there and saw how much that took from me, Samara," Hera said, shaking her head. "I spent thousands on IVF. Each time I thought it took, I lost the baby. And then, all those adoptions falling through... I can't go through that again."

Sam shifted, facing forward. She placed her elbows on her thigh, and brought her hand to her chin. It was as if she was lost in thought. Hera leaned forward after a moment of watching Sam. She grabbed Sam’s hand, drawing her attention back to her.

"I would love nothing more than becoming the mother of your child. I just can't go through that again," Hera said. Sam gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"I know. It was just a thought."

"A valid one," Hera assured. Hera leaned in, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder. 

"Alexia," Sam said loudly after a moment of silence, a sly smirk on her face. Hecate saw a black object light up. "Play Hera’s Playlist," she commanded.

"Okay, playing Hera’s Playlist on Spotify," a mechanical voice. Music began playing in the room.

Hera laughed loudly at the song. "What did you do to my playlist?!" She got out.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know all the words!" Sam said, jumping up. The atmosphere of the room changing dramatically. She turned to Hera, signing to her. 

"Can't explain all things that your making me feel!" Sam sang purposefully poorly. She danced to the beat, dragging Hera off the couch. "My hearts on overdrive, and you're behind the steering wheel!"

"You're such a dork."

"Come on!" Sam encouraged.

"Touching you!" Hera sang loudly, wrapping her arms around Sam. "Touching me," they sang together. "Touching you! God, you're touching me!"

Sam grabbed Hera's hands, pulling back she shuffled their arms to the beat. Hecate looked on at the ridiculousness of their motions, and more at the fact they were meaning to sing badly. It was obvious the two were not being serious.

"I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we can make it now. We'll be rocking till the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love!" 

Hecate’s heart ached now for a different reason. Watching the two, she wondered what it would be like. To love somebody so much you didn't care if you looked like a fool in front of them. And instead of judging, they joined you in foolery. What would it be like to love somebody so unconditionally and freely. To dance and sing to bad music, and have the other join in the laughter. It was more love between two people than she had ever seen. She wanted a love like that more than she could express, yet a part of her knew she couldn’t. Not if she wished to keep her life intact.

Hera spun Sam around. She then enclosed Sam against her. Sam’s back to her front. 

"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day," Hera now sang to Sam. "You've got me in a spin, but everything is a 'okay."

As she un-spun Sam, Sam lost her footing, causing the two to tumble to the ground in a fit of laughter. It wasn't long until Hera had rolled on top of Sam, kissing her. 

Hera popped up. "Alexia, turn down the music."

"Okay," said the same robotic voice. "Turning down volume."

"What is it?" Sam asked, sitting up from the ground.

"I have something to show you, follow me," Hera said, getting to her feet. Before Hecate had time to retreat, Hera had grabbed the cylinder and opened the patio door. It was now impossible for Hecate to leave without being heard. She scolded herself for eavesdropping.

Sam practically skipped outside. She stood behind Hera, wrapping her arms around her and chin rested on Hera's shoulder. She watched as Hera opened the container, magic pouring out. 

Between Hecate and the two women, above them, a bright display of stars appeared. All three turned their heads slightly up to watch. Once the entire spell had settled, clouds of blues and purples was displayed at the center was what appeared to be an unstable source of light.

"Oh my god, is this a supernova?" Sam asked with amazement.

"Yea, just watch," Hera said, smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, a burst of bright light flashed. It quickly retreated into itself, consuming darkness. A gasp could be heard from Sam.

"That is incredible, babe. That is probably the clearest shot of a supernova ever."

"I know, I found last week. I already sent it to NASA. Well, I sent the location. But I wanted to show you in person," Hera explained as the spell started over again.

Sam hummed, shuffling closer to Hera. Hera let out a shaky breath when Sam’s lips touched her neck. She tilted her head, allowing the blonde better access. The spell flowing back into the container. Hera dropped it, and then brought her hand to aid Sam’s head on her assault of the witches neck. 

Hecate’s stomach dropped, still unable to leave. It wasn't difficult to see where this was heading. Especially not after Sam’s hands slipped beneath Hera’s shirt, running over her stomach.

"We shouldn't do this out here," Hera got out with a hint of humor in her voice. Her voice came out deeper than normal.

"No one can see us up here," Sam remarked. She gently ran her teeth across Hera’s neck.

"Witches have brooms," Hera reminded.

"Then let them watch," Sam muttered, getting a groan from the brunette. Hera spun around, grabbing Sam’s hips, turning her around and pushing her against the patio fence. Hera sought Sam’s lips hungrily. 

Uncomfortable, Hecate looked away, but she could still hear them. Slowly, she attempted to slowly fly away.

"Did you hear that?" Hera asked, pulling away. 

"It's just the wind," Sam said, bringing Hera's face back to hers. Hecate remained still for a few moments, awkwardly overhearing the sounds the two made as they kissed each other with ferocity. Unable to take anymore, and as quickly as she possibly could muster, she took off knowing she made enough noise to be heard. She was thankful that she had moved quickly enough that Hera would not have been able to hit her with a spell if she tried.

That night, Hecate lay awake once more. Everything she had seen and heard flooding her mind. She tried to make sense of it all, but she couldn't. Lying in bed without answers only prompted more question. It occupied to her how much she really needed to work through. More than the other two realized.

Huffing, she moved to her mirror. Debating between calling Pippa or not. She wanted nothing more than to confess to Pippa at this moment how she had truly felt. Wanted to tell Pippa that kissing her meant everything to her, and that she wanted to do it again with purpose. 

Looking at her own reflection though, hatred clawed away at her. She had left Pippa alone for specifically this reason. Who could love a witch who could barely look at herself? What she felt wasn't allowed in their world. She had written off happiness long ago. Even if Pippa had felt the same way, to drag them into the light to only face ridicule and hatred. She couldn't do that to Pippa. 

Seeing her sister with her wife tonight had given her hope; that there was the possibility to be happy. But now, facing the harsh reality, she couldn't do it. Hera had known a world outside of this, could survive without all this. This was all Hecate knew. This was all Hecate had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this answered some of your guy's concerns from the comments. I was trying not to say anything, because I was waiting to post this chapter because Sam really is Hera's voice of reason. I had all of this written before I even began posting, so trying not to give spoilers away in my responses to your comments lol. I've only made a few revisions to further clarify things, but that's about it
> 
> Hera is that person for others (to make them see other views and make them realize things they might not have before), but when it comes to herself she has a bit of a hard time with it. Therefor, Sam has to be the one to point it out for her. This is also meant to give a bit more depth to Hera and background (this and the next chapter, well really bits and pieces throughout the rest of the story). Its also the start of Hecate actually beginning to realize there is a lot more to Hera than she thought and giving her hope that being in a lesbian relationship can actually work. Hecate now is going to start actually questioning things (both to herself and to others around her). I really wanted to show kind of a natural progression of growth for both of them, but mostly on Hecate's end.


	14. About The Other Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate apologizes to Hera for her words. Hera shares with Hecate a dark part of her past.

Today was the last day of the teachers. The students had left the night before, leaving the teachers to mark their final grades. Which most had already finished. 

Hera sat at her desk, marking everyone's final grades before sending it to Ada. She leaned back, sighing at finally finishing. She closed her eyes thinking of the year, all the ups and downs. The havoc the students had created by mixing potions or misinterpreting their stars, leading to incorrect predictions. 

She jumped at the soft knock on her door, turning to see Hecate standing uneasily at the doorway. She straightened herself, sitting properly before casually waving her in. The two had avoided each other more than usual, something Ada had comment on, but both witches had ignored.

After seeing Hera with Sam, she had lost gumption in apologizing to her. And while Hera felt horrible for what she had done to Hecate, the hurtful words of her sister had made her keep her distance.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Hecate said smally. 

"It's fine." Hera offered a polite smile. "I was just lost in thought."

Hecate walked into the room, approaching Hera with caution. "I've been trying very hard to monitor my words," Hecate confessed. Hera arched her eyebrow, listening intently. "What I said to you in the woods wasn't just cruel, it was inexcusable."

Hera shrugged softly. "It was true," Hera said. "Our parents never cared about me, not after-" she cut herself off looking to Hecate. She dropped the topic, not wanting this to lead into another agreement. She was done arguing with Hecate. "It doesn't matter, it was true."

"It hurt you," Hecate addressed, “deeply."

"It's wasn't knowing that they didn't care," Hera began. "I've known that for years. I had come to terms with what happened long ago." Hecate opened her mouth, wanting to suddenly understand what she had meant. Perhaps she hadn't had the complete story, she wondered. But Hera pushed on. "It was you saying that you wished you hadn't cared, like them. That's what hurt. Knowing you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Hecate cut her off. Hera looked back to her eyes. "I could never hate you. I think that is why it upset me so much, because I don’t. No matter what happened, you are my sister. It just hurts me, knowing you left me. Knowing you knew what they were like and leaving me with them."

"And I am more sorry about that then you could know. I didn't want to, Cate," Hera said. Hecate took a sharp breath at the nickname she had not heard since she was a child. One Hecate had always hated since Hera had left, it feeling tainted by the memories. Hera had used the nickname because she had a hard time saying Hecate’s name as a young child.

"You didn't?" Hecate asked, with a watery voice. Hera stood, leaning against her desk so she was closer to Hecate.

"God, no! Do you really think that I did? I knew all too well how cruel they could be. I was terrified leaving you, what they would do to you. How they would treat you after what happened. I had no idea what they would put in your head. After I left I couldn't get a hold of you," Hera explained. "I tried, for years. By the time I found you, you were already so upset. Then you vanished again." She shook her head, and folded her arms over herself defensively. 

"I didn't know you'd been trying."

"How could you? I couldn’t reach you," Hera pointed out. Before Hecate could ask for explanation, Hera continued, "I’m so sorry about the other day. And I owe you an explanation."

"I figured it was due to your stance on harming animals," Hecate said simply. Though she had thought there had been more to the story. Hera rubbed her lips together. "I have been curious as to why you had such a violent reaction, I will admit. You don't take me as the violent type."

"Do you know what PTSD is?" She asked. Hecate shook her said softly. "It's post traumatic stress disorder. I know you get anxiety attacks, I do too." Hecate shot her a questioning glance. "Pippa told me, she was worried you might have another," Hera explained.

"You get them too?"

"Yea, I think it has a lot to do with our upbringing," Hera said, and bit her lip. "But sometimes certain things can trigger a specific type of anxiety in me."

"I don't understand how this relates?"

Hera looked at Hecate with seriousness in her expression. Her eyes locked, insuring Hecate heard her clearly. "I can't tell you all of the details of what happened, as it is highly classified. The whole operation was top secret. But you need to understand." Hecate felt herself stiffen, worried about what was about come from the others mouth. Hera broke her gaze, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I killed someone- a man."

Hecate felt her mouth drop from shock. She looked at the woman before her with new eyes, seeing her differently than she had. "You killed a man?" She could barely get out, but she needed clarification.

"Yea," Hera voice was trembling. "And the navy gave a medal for it." She closed her eyes, a cry coming from her. "Our rescue mission turned sideways. One of the people we were supposed to be rescuing had already got shot trying to save me, and I had already taken a bullet to my hip.” She looked to Hecate with large sorrow filled eyes. "I had a protection charm up, but he slipped through, just before it closed. If I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me. If he had killed me, everyone we were saving would have died."

"It was self defense," Hecate muttered. Hera nodded, sadly, and angrily whipping her tears away.

"I know, but it doesn’t change that I did it. I took someone’s life. That knowledge is almost unbearable.” She bit her lip, holding back another cry. “When I got home from my deployment, I swore I would never harm or cause harm to another living thing," Hera explained. "That is why I went vegan, and why I refuse to use potions like you do. I can't fathom hurting anything." She shook her head. "And I could have hurt you!" Her eyes squeezed tightly again. Hecate felt a wave of something unfamiliar rush over her, an understanding of her sister and compassion for her choices. Not allowing herself to over think the need to comfort her, Hecate pulled Hera into her arms, hugging her tightly. Hera was surprised, not only was it odd to hug her but it was unlike Hecate all together to do something like this.

"You didn't hurt me," Hecate comforted her. Hecate felt Hera whole body shake as she cried.

"But I could have. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had!" Hera cried. She pulled back, pushing the tears off her face needing to continue her explanation. "I've been getting these nightmares about it for weeks. I don't know why either. It's been years since I last had them. And I thought I was okay, able to just push them aside. But that day, knowing you were killing it, even though I knew it was mercy, I lost it. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Hecate left her hands on Hera’s shoulders, rubbing them gently. She knew the act helped when Pippa had done it for her, even though it wasn’t something Hecate was that comfortable with. Hera calmed, her breathing returning to normal. She gave an awkward laugh, causing Hecate to laugh with her.

"Do you have anything for the summer," Hera asked, diverting the conversation. She stepped back, out of Hecate’s grasp. She began packing her room of the things she needed over the summer.

"I planned on going with Pippa to witches convention in Yorkshire," Hecate said, a slight hint of nerves underlining in her tone. Hera, all too perceptive, noticed. She smirked at Hecate.

"Nervous about that?" Hera challenged. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

"Worried you might kiss again?" She clarified.

Hecate turned beet red, her body going rigid. "How do you know about that?"

"Are you kidding me? Pippa has been over analyzing that to me for months now," Hera said with a sly smile. Hera didn't think it was possible but Hecate blushed even harder.

"She has?"

"Oh yeah, that woman can't stop thinking about it. You know, maybe during this convention you should kiss her this time, and actually mean it."

Hecate’s eyes went wide at this comment. Her nerves built up heavily. She needed to change the topic before she burst. "Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

Hera chuckled at the topic change. "Yea, me and some friends are all meeting up in Spain for a week," she explained. "All of us usually go somewhere different every year. Pippa and I are supposed to meet up after that. And then my wife and I are going to a theme park, I guess? She made friends with someone down in town, and her friend invited us to go with her on a three day holiday, so she didn't get stuck being the only adult with her daughter’s friends.”

"Your wife?" Hecate question, suddenly confused why she was up front with the information.

Hera hummed, confirming. "You thought you were the only lesbian in the family." Hecate’s eyes went wide again. 

"How-?"

"Please, you go into full gay panic any time Pippa is brought up," she teased with a knowing smirk. "Not to mention you turned into a tomato when I suggested kissing her."

Hecate swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t need to be scared about it-“

“-That’s easy for you to say!” Hecate snapped. She caught on her tone, and looked away. She was angry with herself for letting her anxiety getting the better of her again. Hera walked closer to her. She gently rested her hand on Hecate’s arm, causing Hecate to quickly turn her attention to her with a harsh glare. It didn’t scare Hera away.

“Do you know how long it took me to accept myself?” Hera said softly. “How much hatred I had to push past to allow myself to actually be happy?” Hecate could only shake her head. “Longer than it should have. It took someone who was willing to work with me, to show me I deserved to be loved, to finally do so. You deserve that too, and Pippa is that person for you. I can see it in the way you look at her.

“I know me saying all of this isn’t going to magically cure all of that shit our parents pushed down on you. I can’t even imagine what hell you went through after I left… And I’m sorry you had to go through it alone. But there isn’t anything wrong with the way you feel or think about Pippa.”

“There isn’t?” Hecate barely got out.

“No. What you feel for each other is real. You didn’t choose it anymore than I did; no more than anyone chooses who they love. And you are so much more than that too. It doesn’t define you. You two could be happy together if you give it a chance.”

"I have to go," she said even though she didn't. She couldn’t talk about this, not with Hera. All of this information had almost been to much to process at once.

"Okay." Hera stepped back, understanding.

"Until new term," Hecate said, offering Hera an American farewell in her haste to leave.

"Until then, dear sister," Hera said, as Hecate quickly proofed away. She knew it wasn’t much, but she had hoped her words had helped in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to not post the rest of the story here and now.


	15. Witches Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa explore their feelings.

Hecate sat opposite of Pippa, watching as Pippa worked through her notes. She was to give a speech tomorrow on the support of progressive chanting. With annoyed sigh, she took off her pink glasses. She looked up to Hecate, who she noticed was staring at her. With a soft smile, she tilted her head.

"What is it?" Pippa asked tenderly. 

"Did you know you still chew your lip when you’re working on something that's challenging you?" Hecate noted. Pippa blushed softly.

"I do, I try to stop but I don't even realize I do it anymore," Pippa confessed, vanishing her papers back to her hotel room. "Enough work for tonight." Hecate sat up straighter, folding her hands on the table top. "Why don't we go take a walk?" 

"It's nearly 11," Hecate pointed out. "If anything, we should go to bed."

Pippa pouted slightly. "Even just a short walk?"

Hecate huffed, giving into the woman. "I suppose a short walk through the garden won't hurt anyone."

Pippa smiled victoriously. She stood from her seat, and led them outside of the elaborate hotel. They walked in silence, soaking in the summer air. The sky had clear tonight, allowing the full moon to light their path.

Not even two weeks prior, it had been discovered the truth of her sisters sexuality. Hera and her wife had spotted in Spain by a few others that had been traveling, and the rumor had quickly spread leading into Hera to confirming it. Nearly everyone at the conference was talking about it. The debate of whether or not a witch like her should be teaching their children had forced Hecate more conflictions within herself. There was a party fighting for the right to allow Hera to be accepted, and the other who opposed. It was taken note that it was most of the older attendees who were opposing, wanting to keep their values high. But more than one witch and wizard had come out, stating they were just like Hera and were sick of living in shadows. The topic was the highly debated one of the summer. 

Hecate had struggled the past two days. Every time she thought about opening up to Pippa, she pulled back. She was terrified of being alone with her, but craved the moments it was just the two of them. 

Now, Pippa had forgone her normal pink dress, wearing traditional white for the conference, and had her hair down. She looked radiant this way, Hecate thought. Not that she hadn't already, but with the moon lighting the white dress she looked even more so. Hecate was thankful that she was not presenting this year, and could keep her usual black dress.

It startled Hecate when she felt Pippa's hand brush against hers. Those who had been standing in defense had given Pippa the courage to broach the topic and make a move. Hecate’s heart stopped for a moment when Pippa's fingers curled into her palm, and wrapped around her hand. Hecate looked down to their joined hands, but neither said anything as they continued their path. They walked to the pond, glad to find it empty. They stopped, looking at the swans that glided over the water.

"Hera told me something," Hecate said gently, barely breaking through the wind. She had been struggling internally for too long, she had decided in that instant. Before she gave up courage, she needed to know. Regardless of her own inner demons, seeing those fight for Hera the way they had had given her hope that she could have a chance at happiness. That if people found out, they would fight for her as well. If she didn’t ask now, she never would. Pippa turned to her.

"Oh?" Pippa questioned just as delicately. Both women were too scared to break the moment.

"Do you really think about that kiss often," Hecate asked, looking up to Pippa’s eyes. Pippa smiled to her fondly.

"I do," Pippa said. Her squeeze on Hecate’s hand tightened slightly. "Do you?" Hecate answered with a soft nod. Pippa stepped closer to Hecate, placing her free hand on Hecate cheek. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I’ve been scared, What you would say, or if you wanted me. What that meant about me. I’ve kept it down for so long that the idea of being out about whom I am attracted to terrified me. I refused to believe or accept it. But then you kissed me, and it all just started coming up. I couldn’t fight it even though I tried… And I thought you didn't feel the same. I thought you were disgusted with about it.”

“Oh, Hiccup, I could never be disgusted with you. I’ve waited so long for that kiss, even if it wasn’t on purpose. When it happened, I swear, my heart was singing. When you froze, I thought it was because you were…” She laughed half heartedly, with a watery voice. “We both thought the other didn’t want it.” 

“I did and I didn’t,” Hecate confessed. Pippa looked at her questioningly. “I did, because I wanted you. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to be with. I didn’t, because well… of what happened after. The doubt, the heart ache, the fear, the hatred about myself-“

“You hated yourself because you liked kissing me?”

Hecate couldn’t answer, she only looked to the pond, jaw trembling slightly in sync with her shaking hands. This alone answered Pippa’s question.

“Please don’t,” Pippa said. Pippa used her hand to turn Hecate's face back to her. “Don’t pull into yourself. I’m here, and I love you.” Hecate smiled wearily at this, a soft sob of relief coming from her. “There isn’t anything wrong with us. Tradition or not, that doesn’t matter. As long as I have you, nothing else matters.”

Hecate reached up, and squeezed Pippa’s hand. “I think Hera told me because she could see how we both felt about each other," Hecate confessed, closing her eyes. She leaned into Pippa’s hand softly.

"Remind me to thank her," Pippa joked getting a soft laugh from Hecate. 

"So, you do feel the same?"

"I think that depends. Are you in love with me?" Hecate nodded again, her eyes still closed.

"I have been for 30 years," she answered out loud.

"Then yes, I do feel the same."

Hecate opened her eyes, tears lining them. She gave a soft sigh at looking at the admiration Pippa held in her eyes. She moved closer to Pippa, taking her free hand to Pippa’s jaw. She brought their mouths together, kissing her tenderly. Pippa hummed, melting into Hecate slightly. Their bodies now pressed against each other. Hecate moved her lips over hers carefully, pulling away only to position her head to kiss her deeper. They moved with each other thoughtfully, taking a giving in equal measure. 

Pippa pulled back, smiling broadly. "What if someone sees?" She asked, knowing the consequences could fall on both of their schools. Just because this conversation had begun amongst the witches, didn’t mean their love for one another would be so openly accepted. Not so soon after the topic was brought up. 

Hecate stepped away slightly, her insecurities and fear starting to surface. Pippa squeezed Hecate’s hand, understanding. She moved the two to her hotel room, causing Hecate to look around the room in surprise at her new surroundings. 

Pippa closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply. To Pippa’s surprise, she found herself pinned to the wall. Hecate dam breaking wide open, every bit of emotion she felt pouring out of her, as her hands ran across the planes of Pippa's body. Pippa groaned at the sudden sensation of it all, her nails raking down Hecate’s back. Hecate’s mouth moved down Pippa’s neck, and hungrily gripping her backside. Pippa arched into Hecate. Through her lust filled haze, she pushed Hecate back.

Hecate gasped when Pippa pulled away, with Pippa's attention suddenly to the papers she had sent up earlier. Pippa didn't dare push Hecate more than she was willing, and falling into bed with her the night of confessions would likely be too much for the reserved witch. She knew Hecate to well to that doing that would cause a flood of regret and confusion in her. She needed to allow Hecate to open herself naturally, not just throwing herself into something she fought against for so long. It was understanding to her why Hecate had tried, but she didn’t want to ruin themselves so early by jumping into things neither were ready so fast. Pippa picked up, her notes handing them to Hecate.

"Can you help me with these? I know chanting isn't your specialty, especially the kind I do. It might help to have a fresh eye though," Pippa said. Hecate nodded, clearing her mind. Her long fingers reach out, grabbing the papers. Pippa reached forward, placing a chaste, reassuring kiss, on Hecate's lips. Hecate offered a gentle smile, letting her know she understood.

The following night, Pippa sat on her bed. Her speech had been a success, and Hecate was equal parts proud and annoyed that more witches seemed to like this new form of chanting. But now, Hecate laid with her head on Pippa’s lap, as Pippa had instructed, to help Hecate get the pins from her hair. 

Hecate felt the need to be honest. But she needed to know what Pippa knew first. 

"What do you know about Hera?" Hecate’s asked. Pippa stopped her motions, looking down to Hecate with a confused expression. 

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been talking to each other for a while now. I was just curious," Hecate explained poorly. Pippa’s hand began running through Hecate’s braid, parting it.

"I know she had a hard childhood," Pippa began. "She knew she was gay when she was child, and her parents were not too happy, I guess. She wouldn't get into it, I could tell it was really hard for her, but I could gather they started to neglect her a lot. Out of sight out of mind, she said. When I asked what she meant by that, she wouldn't answer." Hecate felt her heart sink. "When her aunt found out, her mother and aunt had a rather large domestic. Her aunt took her to America that night, and adopted her a year later. And she had a sister, that she's spent her whole life feeling guilty for leaving."

Hecate sat up, tearing falling down her cheeks without her realizing. Hera had always regretted leaving her behind, she had genuinely meant it when she had told Hecate. Hecate knew it was true then. Hera had looked for a long time for her. Hera wouldn’t have told Pippa if it wasn’t. Hera had no cause to, as it gave her no leverage because Pippa did not know the situation. She had told Pippa because Pippa had ask, there had been no other motive for it.

Pippa lifted her hands, allowing Hecate up properly. She noticed the tears. 

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Pippa asked with deep confusion. Hecate was never the empathic type before, and she couldn't gather why she was now.

Hecate turned to look at Pippa, before breaking the gaze. "She told you all this?"

"She did," Pippa replied, fearing she was walking on egg shells with this conversation. Hecate looked down, gripping the sheets.

"And she didn't tell you who her sister was?"

"No?" Pippa questioned. Hecate looked back to Pippa, and looking at her, Pippa could see it so clearly. She had thought it was an odd coincidence. But the two looked so much alike, and now that she thought about, acted alike. The two witches, while having wildly stark differences, were more similar than anything. "I don't understand, she assured you were an only child?"

"If our Aunt Myrtle did, in fact, adopt her, that would make me legally an only child," Hecate got out sadly. "I wish I could say our parents wouldn't have given her up, but they would have. Even more so, if they had found out about her liking other girls. I swear I had no idea that they were the ones who gave her away..."

Pippa jaw trembled slightly, hurt by the fact Hecate kept something so important from her. In the back of her mind she understood why Hera had told her the two had a complicated past, and why it had to be Hecate to tell her. "Why wouldn't you tell me though? If she is your sister, why would you tell everyone you had no siblings?"

"Because it was too hard," Hecate tried to explain. "I thought she had just left me because she wanted to. That she left to have this extravagant life." She looked to Pippa. "I spent so long resenting her that I never actually stopped to know why. I didn’t want to. I never knew it was my Aunt who decided to take her, or that my parents agreed to leave her."

Pippa reached out, pushing Hecate back down into her lap. She began playing with Hecate’s hair again. "You have the time to talk with her now. Why not try again when the new year starts? Actually talk about what happened; let her tell you the details. I am certain she wants to. You still have time to put back together your sisterhood."

Hecate pulled Pippa closer to her, needing the comfort of her. She nodded, her head swimming. She became so lost in her thoughts, thinking of how wrong she had been, she drifted off to sleep in Pippa’s lap. It wasn't until morning, when she woke up beside Pippa had she realized she slept at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are now accepting their feelings! Hecate is starting to learn how to love and accept herself, and make the effort to be happy!


	16. Drayton Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred has some questions for Hera.

The car was filled. Julie Hubble was in the driver’s seat, with Mildred beside her. Hera and Sam sat behind her, and Enid and Maud behind them. It had startled both Mildred and Hera to discover Sam and Julie had become close friends over the year. Hera had been surprised as well to find that the two other young witches were joining them, that their parents had actually been fighting to allow Hera to stay on board with the school. 

Enid had been excited to be riding in a vehicle for the first time in her life. The two girls had joined them on their adventure to Drayton Manor for Mildred's birthday. And Maud had been excited to ride a roller coaster, waiting to see how it differed from riding a broom. And Mildred had been excited that Hera had offered her help on her summer project, stating to the young witch 'What Miss Hardbroom didn't know wouldn't kill her.'

The group was now on their way to the theme park. The adults were all attempting to annoy the girls by singing Dancing Queen at the top of their lungs, but had failed when the girls had joined in. Only Mildred knew the words, but it didn't stop the other two from joining in dancing. Mildred was holding her mobile, recording the event. Every woman dancing as much as they could in their seats.

The song ended, and they erupted into laughter. Julie reach over, turning down the radio.

"It seems as if our plan failed," Julie remarked through her laughter.

"It would seem that way," Hera added. 

"You cannot defeat us!" Enid called from the back. Sam laughed heartily.

"Do you think they would get into Queen as much as Abba?" Sam questioned.

"I love Queen!" Mildred popped up. The women laughed again.

"You raised your daughter with excellent music taste," Hera commented. 

"I tried," Julie remarked. "Though she still loves One Direction." Mildred stuck out her tongue to her mother at this comment. "We're here!" Julie said, pulling into the hotel parking lot. 

The group checked in quickly, unloading their bags. The hotel suit had two rooms, one for the girls, one for the married people, and Julia had offered to sleep on the couch. With as much speed as they could, due to the girls excitement, they made their way to the park quickly. 

Their third ride in, Mildred had asked to not join them.

"I don't do good on spiny rides," she said, looking at the ride that went around in circles.

"But you fly around on your broom all the time," Maud questioned.

"I'm not fling around in circles on my broom."

Hera chuckled. "Why don't you guys go ahead? Mildred and I will get some food."

"You're okay with that," Julie asked.

"To be honest, I'm not the best with these kinds of rides either," she admitted. "Plus, we need lunch anyway."

"Just send me a text where you're going and we will meet you there," Sam said.

"Will do," she said with a smile as the two witches ducked out of line. Sam reached over giving her wife a chaste kiss to her cheek. "See you guys in a bit."

Hera led her and Mildred to a small restaurant. They ordered their food and we're now waiting at the table they picked for the group. 

"Doctor Bloom, can I ask you something?" Mildred asked curiously.

"So long as you quit calling me Doctor Bloom. We are on vacation, not at school," Hera answered. Mildred nodded with a smile.

"Right. Well, I've been wondering for a while now. Are you and HB related?"

Hera looked as if she was caught off guard. "What makes you ask that?"

"I know you're American and she's not. But well, the two of you look a lot alike; all of the girls think so. And I've noticed how sometimes you react the same way. You're not nearly as strict as her either, but your both are. Strict, that is. I just can't help but wonder."

"You are quiet the perceptive one, aren't you?" She pulled her mouth down, trying to hold back a smile. "I can't actually answer that."

"Why not?"

"I made a promise," Hera explained. She gave Mildred a look, as if to answer her with that. "I think you should keep this theory to yourself too. It might upset HB."

Mildred smiled. While she didn't get a direct answer, she did get one. "I will," she promised.

Hera lifted her eyebrow. "Your mother tells me you've been spending a good deal of your summer with one Miss Ethel Hallow. I didn't think you two were friends." 

Mildred scrunched her nose. "We're not. She just was interested in those shows, and asked if I could show them to her. She's been coming over to watch them is all. She really likes Astronomy."

"Does she? I didn't know she was studying it outside of class?"

"Yea, I think she even got a public library card for some books."

"Huh," Hera said, pleasantly surprised. Out of all the people, she would have not expect Ethel to turn to Mildred for assistance. She then looked to Mildred. "The two of you really should try getting along better."

"We have," she replied with a shrug. She nervously chewed on her straw before setting it down. 

Mildred played with her food for a moment, set on moving the chips around on her plate. Hera could realize she was thinking of something else, almost as if her nerves grew stronger, something that she was having a difficult time expressing.

“What is it?” She asked, making Mildred look back up nervously.

“Does it bother you? Having everyone know about you and Sam?”

Hera leaned back in her chair, this conversation a much deeper one then the others. “A bit, yea. I think it would be hard not to.” She rubbed her fingers together for a moment, thinking. “It isn’t so much that everyone knows now. It is more to do with what some of them say.”

“I heard Mrs Nightshade turned someone at one of their shows into a toad for something they said about you?”

“She did?” Hera said with a small chuckle.

“Yea,” Mildred said, laughing along with her. “Enid said she didn’t turn back until that night.”

Hera smiled softly. “It is reassuring that there are those out there willing to stand by witches like me. That don’t tolerate the hatred.”

“If I heard someone say that about you, I would turn them into a toad too,” Mildred confessed. “You’re one of my favorite teachers. You don’t deserve it.”

“As much as I appreciate that, I would rather you not get into trouble on my behalf or anyone else for that matter.”

“But you just said-“

“-Mrs. Nightshade is an adult and knows what can happen because of her actions. I am supposed to guide you. That means keeping you back from acting brashly.” Hera sat forward again, leaning her weight onto her elbows. “I just hope, come new term, I will still be able to teach you guys.”

“Miss Cackle won’t let you get dismissed over something so silly as that.”

“It might not be up to her.”

“What about all those other witches and wizards that have come out, I haven’t seen any of them lose their jobs?”

“They aren’t around children, Mildred. People have a weird perspective when it comes to lesbians and stuff around kids.”

“But why? That doesn’t make sense-“ She began to argue, then stopped as if the answer struck her. “They couldn’t really think that you’ll corrupt us or something, could they?”

Hera looked down, running her hands through her hair. “Unfortunately, that is how some people think. They don’t understand that it isn’t about that, that it has nothing to do with that.” She looked back to the young witch. “In all honesty, I am sort of relieved it was found out. I had been debating doing it already. It could help others, maybe even students that are like me, not feel so alone. “

“It does-“ Mildred let slip before she could even think about her words. Hera raised her eyebrow.

“Mildred,” She began to ask, “what-?”

"-That was amazing!" Enid yelled, rushing up to them. She was smiling wildly. Hera’s attention was forced away from the young woman, to the group that now walked to their table.

"Hey," Sam said, kissing Hera’s cheek, and sat next to her.

"It's not like riding a broom at all," Maud said, carrying her own grin.

Later that night, Mildred and her friends sat on the couch, watching T.V. The adults were heading out soon to a bar in town, leaving the girls to have the night to themselves. 

"I'm still not sure about leaving the girls alone for the night," Julie said, walking out of the room.

"We already ordered them pizza, and hid all the liquor," Sam said following her.

"Plus, I'm placing a spell so that they can't leave the suite," Hera explained. 

"You did?" Julie asked.

"Oh, yea. I don't trust these three without it," Hera said chuckling.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Mildred said, turning to them. Julie was wearing a turquoise dress with her hair up. Sam wearing a coral one. And Hera wore a black sequent dress with what looked like longer hair.

"Thank you!" Sam said, doing a little spin. Hera laughed slightly at her.

"We will be gone no later than 1," Julie began explaining. "No magic while we are gone. Got it?" 

"Got it," Mildred said, nodding. 

"Alright, I love you.," Julie said, reaching to give Mildred a kiss goodbye. "I expect this hotel to be in the same shape when we get back to."

"We get it," Mildred joked. "Don't do anything destructive."

"Spot on."

They left, heading down into the city. Enid turned to Mildred. "Bloom is so cool outside of school!"

"I know! She even offered to help me with my summer project!" Mildred exclaimed.

"Isn't that cheating?" Maud asked. Mildred shrugged.

"She isn't doing it, just offered some pointers," she explained.

At the bar, a few drinks and dances in, Sam had escaped off to the restroom. Hera and Julie were left sitting. Hera had been thinking about what Mildred had accidentally confessed to her all day. She scooted close to Julie, who had sat down her drink in surprise.

“Hey, I think I need to tell you something,” Hera began, trying to be loud enough for Julie to hear over the music.

“Yea?” Julie asked, not sure what she could possibly need to tell her.

“Earlier today, Mildred said something to me that, well, I haven’t been able to clarify. To be truthful, I think you need to talk to her about it.”

“What is it?” 

“See, we were talking about what has been going on these past few weeks, and I think…. I think she might have come out to me?”

Julie’s face fell, almost completely unable to process the information. “What? What would make you think that?”

“I said, I hoped me being out would help others, including my student’s not be alone, and she said that it did. I don’t know if that means one of her friends, or her. I think you talk to her and maybe… I don’t know, ask? You’re her mom, she will probably be more comfortable talking to you about it. But I think she might have feelings for Ethel, possible. I don't know, we never finished out conversation.”

Julie nodded slightly, trying to wrap her head around it. “Oh… Okay. Thank you.” She got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was really just a filler chapter. To explain some things, like others realizing and question the relationship between Hera and Hecate. And a bit of the positive impact of Hera coming out as had on their students. I don't get into the whole Mildred thing, so I will just explain here. Mildred has just been questioning her feelings, which is why she brought it up to Hera because she felt like she was the only person who might understand. Hera just feels that is a conversation Mildred and Julie need to have. I don't get any more into in the last three chapters, so thought I should just explain it now.


	17. New Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate tells Hera she wishes to talk with her. Ethel seeks help.

The new year had begun. The students were running about after orientation. Hera sat in her classroom, revising her plan for this week when Hecate entered the room.

"Well met, Hera," She welcomed. Hera turned.

"Well met, Hecate," Hera said kindly. "Did you have a good summer?"

"I did, thank you." Hecate walked in front of Hera, who turned completely to face her. Hecate wanted to ask her then and there what had happened all those years ago, but did not wish to start of the year with something so heavy a topic. "How was Spain?"

"Incredible. We spent most of our time in Galincia," she explained. "Though poor Sam got horrible sun burn." Hecate smiled politely. Clearly not wanting to talk about the havoc of her summer. Hera tilted her head to the side. "I take it the conference went well?"

Hecate blushed slightly, looking towards the window. "Yes. Pippa and I had a lovely time together."

Hera smirked. "I'm sure you did." Hecate blushed brighter at Hera’s tease. Hera waited for Hecate to look back to her. "Something’s different about you," she noticed. Hecate seemed lighter, her shoulders a bit more relaxed than normal. She smiled a bit more genuinely. 

"A lot happened this summer is all," Hecate commented. "Pippa and I," she began, drifting off. She toyed with her lip before finishing. "We are seeing each other," she whispered.

Hera fell dumbstruck for a moment. She had hoped the two to talk about their feelings, but hadn't actually thought they would have acted on them, not knowing Hecate. "That's awesome," she commented, happily.

"You think?" 

"Absolutely!" Hera said now with more enthusiasm. "I'm happy for you guys!"

"I-" Hecate cleared her voice. "Thank you."

"You're struggling with it?" Hera said as more of a statement. Hecate looked down.

"What if people found out," Hecate said. "It could ruin both of us."

Hera sighed, standing and moving to her sister. "If people found out, you'd still have each other. And me. And I am certain Sam too. Also, I'm sure Ada wouldn't fire you over something like that."

"Do you?"

"Ada has known about me and Sam before I even started, and didn’t tell anyone. Not to mention she is fought to keep me on. She barely knows me, and accepted it from the beginning. Ada cares deeply for you; she would fight tooth and nail to make sure you stayed on board."

Hecate smiled weakly at this. She knew Hera was right. Ada would put herself in jeopardy before doing anything that would result in loosing Hecate. She wasn't ready for anyone else to know yet though. She hadn't even intended to tell Hera, but she was sure Pippa would have sooner or later.

"I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself, until I am comfortable with others knowing."

"Absolutely. I understand that." 

"How do you it? Not care, that is."

Hera leaned against her desk with a shrug. "It gets hard, I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't. But I cared too much what people thought for too long. I denied myself happiness because I was terrified of what could happen. It just kind of happened on its own, which I am oddly thankful for. Sam was there for me, both times. It was her who showed me that, no matter what happens, or what people think or say, that I still have those who love me no matter what."

"And that helped," Hecate asked.

"It did."

"Doctor Bloom," a girls voice asked. The teachers turned their attention to the blonde girl in the doorway.

"Well met, Ethel," Hera said.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Ethel said, looking to Hecate.

"No," Hecate answered. Hera tossed her a quick glance, before smiling at the girl.

"What's up?"

Uneasily, Ethel made her way into the room. She folded her hands in front of her.

"I need help and you're the only one who can help me," Ethel explained. Both women looked upon the blond in confusion.

"Of course, what's going on?" She asked. She couldn't help but wonder if it had to deal with what Mildred had accidentally confessed to her this summer. A fact, that later Julie confirmed she had been right about. Apparently, over the course of the summer, Mildred had began becoming confused about her feelings towards Ethel. Something the girl, couldn't understand. How she went from hating her, to liking her in such a sort period of time.

"Well, you see, this summer I spent all my time studying-"

"I know, Mildred told me. The two of you watched a lot of those astronomy shows together?" Hera finished. Hecate looked to Hera in question. "Sam is good friends with Mildred's mom. So, I saw her a few times this summer." Hecate moved her mouth as if she couldn't even think of being around one of their students outside of school. "Seems you are quiet interested in astronomy?" She directed back to Ethel

"I am, more than anything," she confessed. She glanced to Hecate. "Sorry, Miss Hardbroom." Hecate just shook her head, showing she took no offense that potion wasn’t her favorite. "Mildred showed me how incredible it could be. Well, Esme and I were talking about what we wanted to do when we are older. And I realized, I want to become an astronomer. It fascinates how it's all made of different elements, and I want to learn what makes up the universe. Is there a job for that?"

Hera nodded slowly. "There is, it's called an Astrophysicist. It's what my wife does."

"Really!" Ethel asked excitedly. "Could you help do that?"

Hecate looked on the girl in wonder. Such a talented girl, wishing to take a job in the non magical world. 

Hera looked at the girl seriously. "You know that will mean you going to a normal university, not a witching one?" 

Ethel nodded. "I do."

"You're parents are not going to be happy about that," Hera warned. Ethel bit her lip.

"I know. This isn't about them though. This is what I want to do with my life. You showed me, for the first time, to enjoy learning. And I enjoy Astronomy. It will upset them, I am sure. This isn't for them, it's for me."

Hecate watched as Hera’s eyes brighten and smile grew. "It's going to be a lot of work. You're behind on a lot of things. If this is what you truly want, then I will help." Ethel smiled brightly.

"You will!?"

"Yes. But Ethel, this is going to be a lot on you. I am talking all your extra time."

"I don't care," Ethel said, shaking her head. "I want this."

"Okay," Hera said. "I'm going to need you to start learning physics." She looked up to Hecate. "What's your knowledge on chemistry?"

"Moderate. It was mandatory in advanced potions at university," she answered.

"Would you mind tutoring her in it? You probably have more knowledge than I do."

"I don't see why not," Hecate mumbled. Hera smiled to her.

"And I will talk to Ada. I know the school has a ban on technology, but it would help if you had some basic courses under your belt and we can start you at online schooling."

Ethel was almost giddy with excitement. "Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"It's no trouble. Thank you for coming to me. Now, you really should finish unpacking," she remarked, knowing there was no way the girl had finished. Ethel nodded, happily, before rushing out of the room. Hecate smile softly.

"Her parents are going to kill you," Hecate remarked. Hera looked to Hecate, with a chuckle.

"Yea, probably," Hera agreed. "But at least she knows what she wants and is determined to work for it."

"You encourage these girls, actually giving them guidance."

"I try," she remarked with shrug. It didn’t appear that any of the students had an issue with her. Those parents who did, had transferred their children schools. While others, who had come forth, actually enrolled their daughters at Cackles, feeling it more of an accepting place. She looked closer at Hecate, squinting. "You're being uncharacteristically nice," she commented. 

Hecate looked down to her hands, finding them suddenly entertaining. She tilted her head. "It seems I might have been wrong about you," she whispered.

"Oh," Hera got out. It wasn't sarcastic, but at a loss. 

"I believe that we should have a discussion, a proper one," Hecate said, looking up to Hera. "We should give each other the chance to hear the other out."

"Oh," Hera repeated. "Okay."

"You seemed shocked," Hecate asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, you did refuse to talk to me about it at all last year. I guess I'm confused about what changed."

"I did," Hecate said softly. "Between you and Pippa, it seems I've become soft."

Hera chuckled, her shoulders curling in slightly. "Don't blame us for that, you're as soft as they come, you just like to act like you’re not."

Hecate gave her a stern look. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"Oh, Mildred shared some interesting stories this summer about what a big softy you are." Hera laughed, as she moved over to her satchel. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here." She lifted three vials from her bag, and then turned back to Hecate. "Want to help me with the spell?"

"You can do it alone," Hecate pointed out.

"I can, but it might be fun if you helped."

"Fun?" She asked. "Magic isn't about fun."

"Ah, there you are," Hera remarked. "Fine, don't do it. Thought it might make a romantic date for you and Pippa, if you learned the spell, but I guess if you don't want to learn-"

"-How long does it take?" Hecate asked. Hera bit her lip, biting back the comment she wanted to make, and the smile that was difficult to contain.

"An hour at most, but with the two of us we should get it done quickly."

Hecate nodded, walking up to Hera. Hera smiled as Hecate took the vials she extended to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. I quickly mentioned the whole bit between Mildred and Ethel in this one (I literally just added it). 
> 
> But I posted three chapters today! That means the last two are tomorrow!


	18. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera explains what happened all those years ago. Hecate reveals what happened in its wake.

Hera leaned against the wall of Hecate’s room. Hecate came into her room, carrying two cups of tea. Smiling, Hera took it gratefully. 

"Thanks," she said, pushing off the wall. The two walked over to the large chairs by the fire. Sitting, Hera took a sip.

"From my understanding, you left me, alone. Knowing exactly how our parents were, you left me to have a better life in America. It's come to my attention, that there was more to it than that," Hecate explained. Hera raised her brow. "Pippa told me our parents neglected you. Which, they did to me as well. But I do not know what happened while I was away at school, therefore cannot judge if it was worse for you." Hecate let out a shaky breath. "What happened?"

Hera leaned forward, using her elbows to support her on her leg, sighing heavily. She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down. "Do you remember the neighbor girl, Destiny?"

"She used to come over and study with us on occasion," Hecate recalled. "She moved away during my first year."

"Yea, that was my fault." Hera rubbed her lips together. "I found your copy of that fairytale, The Princess and The Warlock. I didn't understand their affection in the story. I mean, our parents never acted that way or talk to us about that stuff. When they kissed in the book, I didn't fully grasp what it was and it made me curious. So," she leaned forward, placing her hand on her knees, "I thought about doing it. I thought I was supposed to do it with someone I wanted to, that I liked. Destiny was the only person it made sense to me to want to kiss. So, I did." She looked defeated suddenly.

"Her parents had talked to her about that kind of thing, and she instantly ran and told them. Which led to them telling our parents... God, I never seen either of them with so much upset," she said. Hecate knew they were both notoriously numb individuals when they were younger. "Father was screaming at me, throwing things. To this day I'm surprised he didn't hit me. And mother," she looked down to her hands as she played with her fingers, "she wouldn't look at me. She told me I was no daughter of hers, that it would have been better if I hadn't been born."

Hecate let out a small cry at this. Her heart broke for her sister. She looked to the fire, trying to control herself. If they had treated Hera this way, they would have also done the same to Hecate. Possibly even worse, as after Hera had left, they became even harsher. 

"They would have hated that both of us turned out this way," Hecate got out sadly.

"Yea. Be glad they never knew. For your sake, I am glad they didn't."

Hecate looked back to Hera. Sorrow and sadness filled her features. "You wouldn't have had to go through it alone."

"I would have, and so would have you," Hera said. Hecate grew confused. "They locked me in my room," Hera explained. "Almost a full year. It was nearly your whole first year actually... No books, no people, nothing. They only let me out to use the restroom, and even then I didn't see them." Hecate’s mouth fell open.

"My Goddess, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, that summer. They actually let me out. I think it was because they didn’t want you to know, and they couldn’t explain practically imprisoning me to you otherwise. I don’t even think it was for your sake. I think it was strictly because they didn’t want to talk about what I had done. Worried it would implant the idea in your head or something ridiculous like that… Do you remember how they lingered though, and wouldn't leave us alone?"

Hecate closed her eyes. Every moment Hecate spent with Hera that summer had been closely monitored. Any moment they spent alone was quickly interrupted by one or both parents. Hera didn't even come into Hecate’s room to talk like they normally did. It occurred to her then, thinking back, how much sadder Hera had seemed that summer. Hecate had initially thought it had been because Hecate had been away all year at school, and once Hera left she thought it had been because Hera had been plotting leaving. Looking back, she realized it had been because Hera had been locked away and shoved aside by those who were supposed to look after her and protect her.

"When Aunt Mrytle came out that summer, I had managed to slip her a letter that explained what was happening. She founded it that night you went with father to that convention down in London. She was furious, Hecate. She couldn't believe her own brother would be so cruel, but mother admitted everything. They began yelling at one another, and I was caught in the middle. I begged and pleaded for them to stop, to just take me away from there. So, she did. We set off for America that night." Hera was crying now, and it took everything with Hecate to not join her.

"I cried the whole way, not understanding why we had to leave without you. She promised me we would come back for you, she swore," Hera managed to get out. "And she did try. But they blocked any communication to you, switch your schools... We couldn't reach you." She wiped her tears from her cheek harshly. "She once showed up in the summer, and father dueled her. Winner got keep you… You can guess who won that… I graduated when I did, worked so hard, to prove to them I was still worthy of their love. It wasn't until my first year of NYW, that I found out she had adopted me. She told that they hadn't wanted me, that they didn't even fight. Seeing that... They just signed me away like I was nothing." She sniffled, sitting up straighter to right herself.

"When she died, I didn't have anyone. No friends, no family. That's why I joined the navy. When I started working for U.N.S.O. I met Sam, and made friends. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. They became my family." She smiled softly. "Sam helped me accept myself, even if it took ten years for her to get through to me. I still struggle with it from time to time. I can’t even imagine how hard it must be for you to accept it. And I know what they did to me, but I don’t have the slightest clue what they did to you…" 

They fell silent. Hera took a sip, and watched Hecate. Hecate looked to the fire again, struggling to her tears in. So many things were running through her head. Hera had also fought her feelings the same way Hecate had, and thought something was wrong with her for thinking the way she did. She didn’t know if it was reassuring knowledge, or it made her sad for Hera. But mostly, she thought of how her parents had seemed forget they had ever had a second child.

"They never talked about," Hecate said, sniffling. "They just acted as if you hadn't existed."

"I'm not surprised."

Hecate turned her gaze back to Hera. "I couldn't bear it. Whenever I asked, they just ignored me. The only thing they told me was you went to live with her." Hera could see a tear listening on Hecate's cheek. "I cried myself to sleep for months. I missed you so much… I was so alone."

"Cate, I'm so sorry," Hera said, standing and moving to her. Hecate dried her eyes. "I should have tried harder."

"You were a child, what could you have done?" Hecate asked rhetorically. "It wasn't even your decision to go to America, or leave me. I realize that now." She stood, setting her cup down. "They would hardly speak to me at all after you were gone. The only time they did was when I did something they didn't approve of… I enjoyed school because it meant I was away from them. It was my safe haven… Father did hit me once.”

“What!?” Hera said, anger suddenly filling her voice. 

“It was my fault. I told him I didn’t care about what they thought about my future. I didn’t want to become a council member, or the world leading potions master, but a teacher. School had been the only place that felt safe to me, and I didn't want to leave it... Even if I was alone, it was better than being home. He didn’t like that to much. Said that they weren’t going to waste my schooling on a profession so trivial. Obviously, I still did what I wanted. It was the only time I ever defied them, which is why he did it. They are what made me believe I was disgusting.”

“You aren't... Did something else happen?” She couldn't help but be curious. She felt like something else was hiding below Hecate's surface, ready to boil out. 

“Mother and him found out I had made a friend, that she and I were incredibly close…”

“Pippa,” Hera whispered. Hecate nodded with agreement, her hands shaking.

“The night before we were supposed to do a broom display, they had questioned me about it. I was short with my answers… I knew my feelings for her, even then. I struggled with them so much already. I didn’t understand why I was different, why I couldn’t just be normal. I couldn’t understand that, knowing it was wrong, all I ever wanted to do was kiss her…” Hecate took a shaky breath, trying to brave the rest of the story. "They could sense something wasn't right.

“The morning of the display, everyone's parents had shown up. But our loving ones, had scouted me down before I could even leave my room that morning. I don’t know if they knew my feeling towards her, but now… Thinking about… I think they feared the direction it may have headed… The direction that it did inevitably head…” She clenched her hands to stop them from shaking. “They told me I had to stop seeing her, in any manor. If I didn’t, they would send me away.”

“Away where?”

Hecate gave Hera a mourning look. “To a place to ensure I wouldn’t think the way I did… Obviously, I lied, and told them over and over I wasn’t like that, that I didn’t think that way about other witches, they did believe me. Thank the Goddess. They were glad, assured that their daughter wasn’t a deviant. They had pushed for years not to think that way, how disgusting and unnatural it was. They commended me for not being like those ‘other witches’,” Hecate paused for a moment, realizing something. “My Goddess, they meant you.” She shook her head unbelieving. “To keep myself from thinking those things, I left Pippa anyway. I thought it best. I thought that if she knew the truth she would have done the same to me… She was popular, and I figured she would have left me behind at some point anyhow. I didn't see what damage it would do to her... I thought, if I left her, maybe the feelings would go away too. They didn't. But it kept their suspicions down. They never questioned it again. At the time, it was the only solution.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Hera explained. “Anything they ever said or did wasn’t because of you. It was their own bigotry and ridiculous standards.”

“You think?”

“I know. I spent a fortune on therapy to figure that out,” she joked weakly. Hecate gave a weak smile at it. “God, that makes me so much angrier. I was so worried about that, and hoped and prayed they wouldn’t do that. I can’t believe they threatened to send you to a Reformery just because of the idea you might have had feelings for her. That they hit you for just wanting to do one thing for yourself! I wish we could have taken you-”

“It happened; there is nothing we can do to change it now.” Hecate played with her pocket watch, thinking for a moment before continuing. “I spent all this time thinking such horrible things." She turned away from Hera, leaning onto the table using her finger tips. "How did I not see what happened?" 

"It's not your fault," Hera repeated. Hera smiled trying to reassure her, even though a tear rolled down her cheek. "We were both just kids. It was shit, yea, but what could we have done? That they took you away from me. That they made us both think we were disgusting and damaged. We did what we could to survive. While it was hard, we became stronger for it. And, hey, we turned out pretty okay."

Hecate turned back to her, looking unsure. "Well, one of us did," she said sadly.

"Hecate," Hera whispered. 

"You have a loving wife. You're highly successful. You’re not scared."

"I am scared of so much, sometimes it’s overwhelming. You saw how scared I get in the forest. Just because I refuse to deny who I am to this community any longer isn’t bravery, everyone finding out wasn’t my choice. Yea, I was thinking about it, but I was scared shitless. Worried everything I had worked for, finally getting recognition amoungst our people, would be ruined. And it kind of did. Sure, I wanted to help others too, but I also wanted to do it just because exhausted of all of it. We deserve to love who we want and not apologize for it. I mean, really, do you want to say sorry for being in love with Pippa?”

“No,” she whispered. 

“Besides you’ve been incredibly successful here too, and I know that Pippa loves you," Hera comforted. 

"You're not like them." Hecate looked at Hera. Her jaw trembled, and her hands were shaking. "Our students look up to. Admire you even."

"I shouldn't have said that. I regret that more than anything. After getting to know you, I was so wrong." Hera reached out, grabbing her hands. She tried soothing her. "They admire you too. Mildred thinks the world of you."

"She does?"

Hera tightened her grip, looking at her sincerely. "She really does. You should see the way she talks about you. You're her idol. She wants to become a teacher, to inspire the next generations of witches because of how you inspired her." Hecate let out a watery breath, it was so quiet Hera barely heard it. "We may not see eye to eye, and you may be too hard at times, but you’re phenomenal at what you do."

Hera stepped in closer, closing her arms around her sister. Hecate held her tightly. After a moment, Hecate stepped back. She cleared her throat.

"This has been... Interesting," Hecate said, straightening her skirt out.

"Where do you want to go from here?"

Hecate gave her an uneasy look. "I don't know. I just want my sister back."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter y'all.   
> These little beans have finally talked! Yay! They are finally mending everything.
> 
> Sorry it got a bit dark. I mean, I am sure you guys were probably expecting it, but still.


	19. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa spend Yule with Hera and her friends and family.

Hecate stood outside the door to her sister’s apartment. Pippa was beside her, holding her hand encouragingly. 

"Do we have to?" Hecate asked.

"Your sister invited you to spend Yule with her and the people closest to her. Yes, we have to," Pippa confirmed, bringing her hand to knock on the door.

"We're these clothes necessary?" She pressed. She looked down at her black turtle neck, and confining pants much like the ones Hera wore. She kept her hair in its bun, not willing to give it up. Pippa had landed on a soft pink top, and wore her hair down.

"Well, I am going to assume Hera’s friends do not know about witches. Our daily wear might be to alarming."

Hera opened the door a few seconds later, a large smile on her face. She wore a white loose sweater, and had cut her bangs. She looked happy to be home for the holiday.

"You came!" Hera exclaimed excited. She moved aside, allowing the two inside. 

"Of course we came!" Pippa said, while handing the presents from her hand to Hera. 

"Thanks," Hera accepted them. "This way." 

She led them into the living area.

"Miss Hardbroom! Miss Pentangle?" They heard Mildred call from the hallway. Hecate glanced over to her, startled.

"Mildred Hubble," she got out with distain.

"Oh, right," Hera said, realizing she had forgotten to inform them. "Julie's plans fell through, so we invited them."

"How convenient."

Mildred walked up to them. "What are you doing here?" 

"Doctor Bloom invited us," Pippa explained. 

"Oh, cool!" She said. Then she glanced down to where Pippa and Hecate stood hand in hand. She glanced back up with a large grin. 

"Millie!" Another girl called from the back. "It's your turn!" The American girl called out. She had black hair, and was around Mildred's age.

"Coming," Mildred said, running back into the room. Not even ten seconds later the back room erupted into children's laughter.

"Let me introduce you guys," Hera said, leading them to where a large group of people sat with drinks in their hands. The room was decorated for the season. Sam stood, carrying a baby on her hip. "Sam, this is my sister Hecate and her girlfriend Pippa."

"It's so nice to finally meet you both!" Sam said, shifting the baby to sit on her hip, using only one hand. She extended her hand out to them. Hecate shook it awkwardly, then allowed Pippa too.

"You too," Pippa said more confidently, shaking Sam's hand firmly. "We've heard so much about you."

"All good I hope," Sam joked. The baby began crying, and Sam turned her attention to him. "Do you want your mom?" She asked, and the baby rubbed his tired eyes. "Okay." She turned walking, back into the group. 

"Oh, big boy what's wrong?" Another woman with red hair and glasses. She took the child into her arms. Hera turned to the group. 

"Hey guys, say hi to my sister," Hera called out, getting everyone's attention. They all turned to them.

"Which one is it?" A thin man with brown hair and glasses asked. He was wearing the most horrid sweater with a reindeer and bobbles on it.

"Seriously?" Pippa questioned. 

"No, I'm just messing with you," he said grinning widely. "It's clearly bun head." Hecate visibly flinched.

"Hey, no name calling," Hera yelled jokingly.

"Since when has that ever been a rule?" A man with strong jaw asked with a toothy grin. "Is this cause you don't want them to know you nickname?"

"I swear to God, Rick, you say one more word and I'm sending your ass back to America personally."

"Oh, no. What is it?" Julie asked, testing her waters.

"Shark bait," Sam provided, with a cheeky smile. The rest of the room around her chanted 'Oh ha ha!'. "Our Hera loves Disney films. And cries like a baby anytime she watches Finding Nemo."

"They killed all the fishes! Nemo didn't have a mom!" Hera defended herself. Hecate stood awkwardly not understanding the conversation at all. Hera noticed this. "Guys, this is Hecate and Pippa. Ladies, this is Rick, Marny, Jasmine, Henry, Amy, and Harrison. I take you already know Julie, Hecate."

"Mildred's mother," Hecate confirmed with a small nod.

"We've met," Julie said. "Parents night. I didn't know you had any family."

"Just Hera," she remarked.

"Come, sit, drink. Be merry!" Hera said, walking into the group. She set the gifts by tree that sat in front of patio. She sat beside Sam's legs, leaving the couch open for them.

Pippa tugged at Hecate’s hand as she led them to the couch. Hecate sat on the couch in the middle, Pippa beside her. Hera turned her eyes to Hecate, seeing she was uncomfortable in the situation. Hera sat onto her feet. She grabbed two empty glasses from the table, and filled them. 

"Have a drink," Hera said, handing the glasses to the other two witches. They accepted them with small smiles. Hecate relaxed silent, taking a sip of the wine. 

"So, you're the long lost sister of our dear Hera," Jasmine remark, looking to Hecate from the chair beside the couch. It wasn't made cruelly, but curiously.

"I appear to be," Hecate remarked. Jasmine smiled, bouncing the baby softly on her knee. 

"It's lovely to meet you," she said warmly. "And you too," she addressed Pippa. She smiled at them. "I've heard your both teachers? What do you guys teach?"

"Uh," both women stumbled. 

"Chemistry," Hecate recovered. "I teach chemistry. And Pippa is the Headmistress."

"That's great! You and Sam must get along."

"This is the first time we've actually met."

"Oh."

"And what do you do?" Pippa asked.

"Coding," she answered. The two witches looked at her with blank expressions. "Like for computers? I make codes for NASA, for their software in a few different space programs."

"We don't use computers," Hecate remarked. Jasmine contorted her face.

"Like, at all?"

"Like, at all," Pippa confirmed with a smile. 

"How?" Jasmine asked, clearly thrown off. "I mean, technology runs everything."

"There are ways," Hecate answered simply. 

"When are we opening gifts?" The girl from earlier asked, running to the room of adults. Mildred eagerly by her side.

"After dinner," came in unison from the crowd.

"When's dinner?!" Mildred asked, excitedly.

"When it's ready," Julie shot to her daughter. She popped up from her seat. "And if you don't stop asking I'm gonna send them back to the North Pole."

"Mum, only babies believe in Santa," Mildred groaned.

"That's it, young missy," Julie said walking up to her daughter. "Rick, help a girl out?"

"Anything for a pretty lady," the man agreed charmingly. He walked over to them.

"Dad!" The other girl squealed as he picked her up. He reached over, picking up Mildred as well.

"Back to the room of youth!" He shouted, carrying the two girls back into the room. Julie followed them, laughing victoriously.

Three hours, two glasses of wine, and a full meal later, Hecate felt more relaxed around the group. She leaned slightly into Pippa, and Pippa had her hands around Hecate. Everyone had joined together in the living room, opening their gifts. They all only had one each; as it appeared the others had done a secret Santa. Pippa and Hecate’s only ones came from Hera and Sam.

They had gotten Hecate an antique apothecary for her to sort her herbs and such. It was a beautiful deep wood with silver handles. There was a white paint that framed each box. Each section had a hand written label, burned into the wood. It couldn't have been cheap. Never before had Hecate received a gift so grand before, and it had almost brought Hecate to tears. 

Pippa they had gotten tickets for her and Hecate to see Wicked in London, with a hotel for the night of. Both Sam and Hera had ensured them they would enjoy it. Hecate doubted highly she would enjoy a musical, let alone one that was likely incorrect about its witchcraft. Pippa had been excited, despite Hecate’s reservations. She would go for Pippa.

Pippa and Hecate had decided to get their gifts separately. Pippa had picked out a Game of Thrones sword, which excited both of Sam and Hera. Hecate had bought them a crystal ball, one that had been Hecate’s for years. It stood on a gold stand. It was an heirloom, one of the many Hecate had. Hera had always loved it when they were children, and it was the one she had tattooed on her arm. Hera had almost cried as well, upon seeing the gift.

They all opened their gifts, and we're now smiling and laughing as some poorly sang Christmas carols.

Hera was over at the bar that separate their kitchen and dining room. “Are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Pippa whispered. “What if it scares her off?” 

“It won’t.”

“You don’t know that. This is all too fast.”

“These things take time, it isn’t like you’ll have to announce it right away-“

“I don’t know,” Pippa groaned, resting her head in her hands as she leaned on the bar. 

“Is everything alright?” Hecate asked, walking up to them. Pippa popped up, nervously.

“Everything’s fine! Super duper!” Pippa exaggerated. Hera laughed softly. Hecate raised her brow. 

“Alright?” Hecate said, unbelieving. “I was just wanting a glass of water.”

“Oh, there is a pitcher of some filter in the fridge, and some glasses there,” Hera said, pointing to a cupboard. The two others remained silent as Hecate gathered what she came for. Curiously, she walked back into the living room, as she watched Hera guide Pippa to their back room to speak with her in private. There were too many ears to over here sitting at the dining table. Hecate looked over to Sam as she sat back on the couch, who was always watching them.

“What do you think that is about?” Sam asked her from the floor. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“Hm,” Sam said with intrigued. “My bets it’s something about you.”

“Why would you think that?”

Sam shrugged, with a soft frown. “They talk about you a lot. And I can’t help but get the feeling they have something up their selves.”

“I hope not. I don’t like surprises.” Sam smirked, knowingly. “You do know what it is, don’t you?”

Sam said nothing, only taking a drink of her water to avoid answering. When she set it down, she decided it best to change the topic. “How have you been coping with all of this? I mean, your sister, finding out the truth, everything with Pippa. That’s a lot to take in.”

Hecate tensed slightly, not really wishing to discuss it. She still struggled with it all. Then she recalled what she had heard Sam say all those months ago. Sam might be the only one who could truly understand without bias. 

“It is still quiet difficult, accepting it all. I am working on it. There are so many things though. At times it becomes almost overwhelming.”

“Yea, that makes sense. It takes time to heal.” 

“It is getting better though, with each passing day.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Sam told her with truth in her voice. “You know, if things become to difficult, and you feel like you can’t talk to anyone, you can talk to me. I know we just met and I’m Hera’s wife, but you are my family too.”

“That means a lot, thank you,” Hecate replied. She meant it too. There were struggles she still had, ones that she felt she couldn’t share with Pippa or Hera. Sam could be the person she told them to, without worry of backlash or pity.

“Of course. Besides, we all need someone to just vent to.” Sam then groaned with annoyance. “Please excuse me, I have to use the restroom… again.”

“Of course,” Hecate repeated. 

A few moments later, Hera and Pippa re-entered the room. Hera sat on the floor, near where Sam had just been. Pippa sat beside Hecate, with a confidence that Hecate noted she didn’t have before. 

"Hey, there's another gift under the tree," Amy pointed out, reaching under the tree. She pulled it out. "Hera, it's for you."

Hera squinted, reaching out for it. She looked at the gift, searching for the tag. "Sam, I thought we already gave each other our gifts this morning?" Hera commented, as Sam exited the bathroom.

Sam appeared around the corner, from the hall with a large smile on her face. She crossed over to Hera, who was still sitting on the ground beside the tree. She sat next to her.

"Oh, you found it!" Sam said excitedly.

"Why did you get me another present?" Hera asked her. Sam just shrugged.

"Just open it," Sam said, nudging her slightly.

"'Kay?" 

Carefully, Hera unwrapped the present. She gasped at the book now before her. It was an antique Astronomy book.

"Astronomy by Oberservation," she said softly. Her finger traced over the fragile binding. "What's-?" She wondered. It looked like a bookmark was in the book, but it was much newer. She opened the book, minding the binding. A photograph fell into her lap. 

Picking it up, the others noticed Hera bringing to tear up again. She turned to Sam, the book falling into her lap, forgotten. Her hand reached over for Sam's hand, squeezing it.

"Is this for real?" Hera asked in a weak voice.

"I would never joke about something like this," Sam said. Hera kissed her briefly, but excitedly.

"What's going on?" Mildred asked, turning her attention from playing with the young child. Her limited patience showing. Hera looked back to her friends and family. The people she cared about most in the world.

"We're having a baby!" Hera cried out joyfully. She looked back to Sam as the room yelled out in happy surprise. After a moment of loud eruption, it calmed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how hard it was for you. You told me last year you wanted nothing more than to have a child with me, but I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't work," Sam explained. "I wanted to wait until I passed my first trimester, to be sure." Sam gently ran her free hand over her abdomen. "We used your embryos."

"You did?!" 

Sam nodded, kissing Hera again. "We did. I'm carrying your child."

Hera wrapped her arms tightly around Sam, crying into her shoulder. For so long she had wanted a child, and for so long she had been denied. Sam had given her the impossible. 

It didn't slip Hera nor Hecate’s mind that, it being her genetic child, would carry her magic. That their family line would not die with them. Hecate looked over to Pippa, who was beaming brightly. She wondered what it might be like to have a child of their own. While she wasn’t the fondest of babies, she would love their child more than anything in the world. Pippa noticed her staring, and turned to her. Forgoing all guest, Pippa leaned in for a swift, happy, kiss from her beloved.

Once the chaos from the reveal died down, and hugs and congratulated were given, Pippa dragged Hecate out to the patio. It was cold outside, causing them to shiver in the December wind. Hecate cast a simple warming charm.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Pippa told Hecate. Pippa could not recall the last time she had seen Hecate so relaxed.

"It isn't as awful as I thought it would be. Though, it is hardly a proper Yule."

Pippa laughed, looking out to the city. "No, it isn't. Regardless, it is nice to see you having a bit of fun, Aunty Hecate."

"I am going to an aunt," as if it had just dawned on her.

"How does that feel?"

"Terrifying..." She admitted. "I am not the best around babies."

"I'm sure you'll be splendid."

"We may only hope," He ate said seriously, but Pippa giggled. "It is going to be a witch at least."

"Or a wizard," Pippa corrected. Hecate sneered, causing Pippa to chuckle again. "Or a witch. What do you think they'll name it?"

"Something related to the star, I should think," she explained, looking up to the night sky. "Personally, I love the name Evelina."

"Light?" Pippa asked, knowing the names roots. Hecate smiled gently. Her attention now on Pippa, as Pippa's was at the sky.

"It makes me think of you," she confessed, blushing. Pippa’s smile grew wider. Hecate cleared her throat. "We haven't given each other our gifts yet."

Pippa turned to Hecate. "We haven't."

Hecate took Pippa’s hand. Waving over Pippa’s hand a broach appeared. It was a pink rose, made of gems, enclosed in gold. She sucked in a breath.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you," Hecate confessed. Pippa lifted it, placing it with ease proudly on her shirt.

"It reminds me of you, too," Pippa said, recalling Hecate’s love of roses. "I, also, got you jewelry."

"You did?"

"Mm-hmm," Pippa hummed. "I know you don't wear a lot, but I hope you'll consider wearing this."

A ring appeared in Pippa’s fingers. It was beautiful. A small diamond laid in the middle of a interwoven black band. She knew Hecate wouldn't like anything gaudy.

"Pippa," Hecate barely whispered. Her mind feeling like it was shutting off.

"I know we've only been together a few months. And I know we still have thing we need to work out… I just have waited for you for so long, Hiccup. I can't imagine my life without you."

Hecate brought her hand to Pippa’s, gripping it and noticed how both of her hands were shaking. They were both nervous.

"But what about our schools? People looking down at us?"

"We live in a new age, Hiccup. Witches are becoming more and more accepting with it all. And we don't have to announce it until you are ready." Pippa felt herself crying, but she didn't care. "We can share a life together."

Hecate nodded, tearfully. Raising her shaking hand, she allowed Pippa to slide the ring over her finger. With a watery laugh from Pippa, she kissed her passionately. That was until the heard the cheering from inside. Turning quickly, she noticed the room full of people who had been watching them.

"Well, I suppose they know," Hecate said ruefully. Pippa giggled.

"At least we already know they won't mind," Pippa offered, gaining her a dramatic eye roll. "Come on, let's go inside."

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Seriously! I was really nervous about posting this. I haven't posted fanfic in literally years. I want to say 2014 ish was the last time. I wasn't even going to publish, but my good friend Laura talked me into it. And because of the wonderful response I may publish some other works in the future. But thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments and kudos. I wasn't expecting the response this has gotten! 
> 
> I am so glad you guys have liked the characters I have created and the dynamics I built. I enjoyed writing them, and toying around with how I believed Hecate would have handled this particular situation. I may, down the road, write a few one shorts or shorter stories with this base. Perhaps Sam's birth, or her being introduced to the actual witching community (ie Ada and co). Or maybe a date between Pippa and Hecate, maybe even their wedding. I am still uncertain, but I really do enjoy writing these characters. I feel there is a lot more I could explore with them.
> 
> If you guys haven't noticed, I rambled a lot.... Whoops.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys have enjoyed this ride!


End file.
